Taking A Chance & Fixing The Past
by Loony-Loonz
Summary: Originally named ' Sonny with a Chance: Of Telling The Truth' Sonny doesn't know what to do with Chad. Chad has needed to tell her the truth about how he feels. But will he do it? Will his dad get in the way? What secrets are they both hiding? Will things unravel the way they both want them to? How will they deal with Mr Condor?
1. News of Annoyance

**Author's note: Okay, I apologise to all people who enjoyed this story. But I wanted to re-write it and more to the beginning of their relationship. I thought the chapters were too short and the story went really fast. So I thought why not write it again? Hope you like this one more. :)**

* * *

_**Sonny with a Chance**_ –Of telling the truth

_The Chronicles of Sonny & Chad _

**Chap.1:** News of Annoyance_ (Everyone)_

_**12:08pm**_

Tawni, the typical Blondie of So Random was looking at her reflection in the mirror as per usual, on her side of Tawni and Sonny's dressing room. It was a typical day at Condor Studios. "Oh! Who is that gorgeous talented blond haired girl glancing towards my appearance? Oh wait; I'm that blond haired girl!" She exclaimed. She started laughing. Then suddenly, Sonny storms in whilst examining a magazine named 'Tween Weekly' with annoyed expression on her pale face "I cannot believe this!" she said, to herself.

Then Tawni turns around in her seat and sighs, "Look Sonny, I know that you have always wanted to be as pretty as me, but really, it takes time to look this good!" She gloats. "I'm not talking about you, I'm talking about this!" She replies as she turns the magazine round to the front cover, shoving it Tawni's face. On the cover it appears with the whole cast of Mackenzie Falls with the headline, 'Mackenzie's In A Movie?" Then Tawni's face suddenly transforms into amazement. "Oh my god, no way!" She finally says. "Unfortunately, yes way." Sonny said, in a non-satisfied tone.

"Well, do Nico, Grady and Zora know?" Tawni asked. "I don't think so, but I will tell them." She reassured. "Good…" Tawni replied. "Oh yeah, I also think we should go and complain about this to Marshall!" Sonny suddenly yelled, with a little enthusiasm. "Okay, alright… I'll come with." Tawni offered. "Oh, so you want to help?" Sonny said, in a hopeful tone. "Well, not really… I was hoping we could get lunch first." Tawni said truthfully.

_**12:14pm**_

Sonny and Tawni knock on Marshall's door. They hear a faint "come in" from Marshall. They supposedly barged through the door, quite eager towards talking and complaining about the typical 'Mackenzie's' cast. "Hi girls, did you want to talk about something?" Marshall asked, in a stressful. "You okay Marshall?" Sonny replied. "Not really, I have had double the pressure this week." Marshall groaned.

"Oh. I see, because me and Tawni wanted to talk to you about something… but seems you're already stressed, we'll go on our way." Sonny said, hoping he would let them go. "Oh no, don't worry about me kiddo. Do tell." Marshall reassured. Sonny had mouthed the words 'damn it' before she turned around.

"Okay…" Sonny began, which then Tawni carried on, "we wanted to know why on earth have the Mackenzie Falls cast are starring in a movie?!" She suddenly was quite angry. "Oh no, I worried you were going to mention that." Marshall sighed. "You see, because Mackenzie Falls are still the no.1 show, Mr Condor thought it would be okay to make a movie for them." He finished, scratching his head, which was when he looked in horror to see another few strands of hair in the palm of his hand.

"But, Chad had already starred in a movie!" Sonny protested. "I know, but… their ratings are still high and I guess Mr Condor thinks they deserve this." Marshall sighed again.

Sonny and Tawni then put on pouty faces and walked closer to Marshall and pleaded, "Pleaseeee can you do something about it Marshall? It's not fair!" Marshall looked at with a stern face and replied, "I'm sorry girls, theirs nothing I can do!" Sonny and Tawni both groaned. "Okay Marshall…" They said, putting their heads down. They walked out and all that was left on Marshall's mind was disappointment and guilt.

**2 HOURS LATER…**

*** * * * ***

_**2:25pm**_

Sonny walks towards the set, smiling away. When she sees Chad walk past, which was when her face dropped, yet her heart started beating. The problem with Sonny that she has always had… denial. Everybody in the So Random cast and even the Mackenzie Falls knew she had a thing for him. But she never admitted it. Neither did Chad ever admit he liked her back, which left both of them in 'fake hatred'.

"Hey Sonny" Chad greeted, in his usual charming tone. "Ugh, Hi Chad" Sonny replied with a groan of disgust. "Whatcha doing?" He asked. "Oh not much, about to go on set" She answered.

"In that?" he pointed. As to which Sonny was wearing a whole outfit made of fake money. "Yes, it's for out latest sketch." Sonny replied. "Haha, what do you do? Guess how many dollars is on your body?" Chad chuckled, thinking his joke was terribly funny.

"You know what Chad, you can make fun… but at least I will be having fun, unlike the boring dramatic lines of Mackenzie Falls." She said, quite nastily. "Yeah well, at least we can act…" Chad said, bouncing back the insult.

"What? Act like jerks?" She replied, crossing her arms. Chad then made a fierce expression… but we all knew he was impressed inside. "Oh yeah, by the way… did you hear the news about Mackenzie Falls?" He sneered. "What the news about your movie? Oh yeah, totally lame" Sonny sneered back.

"Yeah well, at least we ARE making a film." Chad boasted. "Yeah, yeah, couldn't care less Chad Dylan Cooper." She replied. (Even though she did) "Well, I'm going now, back to my No.1 show Sonny Monroe." Chad shouted.

- Fine!

- Fine!

- Good!

- Good!

"So are we good?" Sonny asked. "Oh, we are so good!" Chad replied.

Then that was the end of the whole polluted argument. But that was one thing Chad loved doing… actually talking to Sonny, with her chocolate brown eyes and her shining brunette hair. Chad was crazy about her, but he could never find the right moment to tell the truth. Okay, so they argued, but it was better than nothing. "Stupid Chad" Sonny thought to herself, whilst she performed her act. He was so annoying and obnoxious, yet so charming and dreamy. Wait WHAT?! Ugh, why deny it. There were so many reasons as to why she hated Chad. But yet, there were the other things about him which made her smitten. And that was what annoyed her the most.

_**Evening: 6:32pm**_

Ugh, there's nothing on TV Sonny thought. _"I am so bored and so sick of Chad lately. He has been acting more cocky and obnoxious and I have no idea why."_ I heard my phone suddenly ring.

"Moo…Moo! Moo… Moo!"

_"I'm coming"_ She thought. "_I just couldn't find my phone. I suddenly found it. Oh and guess who was ringing? Chad, stupid, obnoxious… cute, sensitive Chad."_ Sonny finally answered the call. "Yes, what is it Chad?" She said, menacingly. "What you up to Sunshine?" He answered in a mysterious tone. "I'm just watching TV, now goodbye." She replied, in a gruff voice. "Wait! I want to talk to you!" He exclaimed. She sighed, "Go on…"

"Are you going to Tawni's party?" He asked. She frowned, "Yeah… why?"

"Cool, I will see you there then, won't I?" He said, in a strange kind of way. "Is that all you wanted to say?" She mumbled. "Oh yeah… I also wanted to tell you have a date. With guess who?" She groaned, "Who?"

"I'm going with Selena Gomez ha-ha!" He replied, chuckling away. "You asked her to come? But… why did she say yes?" She said, in curiosity. "Hello… Chad Dylan Cooper here?" He said, seeming like it was obvious. "Ugh, fine… you can have fun. But I have a date anyway." She lied. "Really… Who are you going with then?" He asked. "Oh, just with one of the Teen Gladiators," She sneered, "the toughest one."

"Good for you, I'm sure he'll have fun." He replied, in his obnoxious voice again… even though he felt weird when she told him she already had a date. "I will too you know!" She yelled and hung up.

_**The Next Day – 9:28am**_

"Yes! I am so glad you finally accepted to go out with Ryan!" Tawni screamed with excitement. "Yeah well, I have no one else… and he does seem pretty cute." Sonny said, not excited… much.

"What's wrong Sonny?" Tawni asked, frowning.

"I don't know, I guess I only said yes to Ryan so I wouldn't be left alone." She sighed.

"You still want to go with Chad don't you?" Tawni asked.

"Yes." Sonny groaned.

Sonny didn't even know why she wanted to go with him. He didn't even treat her that nicely. Maybe the occasional, but… obviously he didn't want to go with her, since he was going with Selena. "_She's much prettier than me anyway"_ Sonny thought. "Look Sonny, I don't know what you see in him but oddly, he does like you a lot…." Tawni said. _"Yeah right" _Sonny thought. "Okay, if he does like me, then why didn't he ask me to go to your party instead?" She asked Tawni, in a desperate kind of tone. "To be honest, that's one thing that confuses me. Maybe I could find out for you?" She offered.

"Really, will you?" Sonny said, brightening up a little. "Sure, anything I can do for the two love birds!" Tawni exclaimed. "Don't say that again." She answered, feeling quite disgusted by the saying of "love birds." So, she walked out of the dressing room. Sonny wondered what he would say.

_**12:32pm**_

It was now lunch time. Tawni had gone down to the cafeteria already. Sonny walked in. And straight away, right in front of her eyes she saw Chad. But he wasn't alone, he had Selena Gomez wrapped on his arm. Sonny felt my heart beating fast, feeling the subconscious jealousy eat at her. That was it, she thought. She was going to make Chad jealous.

He went up to her, "Hey Sonny" he said, in a devious way. "Oh, hello Chad" She said, crossing my arms and looking away. "Hey Sonny" Selena greeted me, with a smile. "Hi Selena" Sonny gave her a little smile back. Sonny didn't hate her, but she hated Chad. Well, that's what she keeps saying. "Well, I and Selena are going to our table… See you later Sonny." Chad said, looking up and down of my presence before he turned away, which indeed Sonny found kind of creepy. _"I wish I was Selena right now"_ she thought.

Sonny then went to get her lunch. As usual, she was given 'scarf & barf' as she called it. She sighed and stared at it. "I'm sick of this. We are no.2 on the top 10 list and for some reason we don't get treated as well as no.1?" Then Nico replied, appearing out of nowhere,"I know, I am so sick of Chad and his royalty. No matter what we do, we always get sickly dinners. Including we don't get all the cool things in our dressing room like they do either."

"I know! The other day, I went past the set of Mackenzie Falls and had a quick peek of Chad's dressing room, until he caught me and he had an Xbox, tons of food and a HD TV!" Grady said, complaining. "We have to mess with them somehow…" Nico said, whilst thinking. "Yeah… like, blow up their whole set and run!" Zora suggested. Yet, that was a bit mad. "No, no! Perhaps, some little pranks…" Nico said, cunningly. "Oh yeah… like, what?" Grady asked him, intrigued by his idea. "Well, we could get a round of toilet roll and spread it around there whole lounge area!" Nico suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." I said. It really wasn't, but Sonny didn't think she could bring herself towards doing something bad. "Ooh! Sonny, you could be the most important part of it." Nico continued. "Whoa, wait… I'm not going to be part of this." She replied. They all groan. "Come on Sonny! You could help us a lot!" Zora moaned. "Yeah, and you keep saying you hate Chad, but do you really?" Tawni asked, with an un-convincing look on her face. "Ugh, fine! I'll help." She said, giving in. They all cheered and gave high-fives. Sonny smiled a little, this could be fun.

_**1:01pm**_

Tawni and Sonny were back in our dressing room. "Okay, so I spoke to Chad earlier and well…" Tawni began to shrug, pausing on her sentence. "He hates me and you were wrong?" Sonny suggested, trying to complete it. "No. He said something that I swore I wouldn't tell you." Tawni finished. "Tawni, that was the whole point of going down there!" Sonny complained. "Oh, come on, he's no good for you anyway… move on." Tawni said, mysteriously.

**(****Reader's note: That little sentence was to make Sonny be more confident and do something about Chad so she can make admit that she likes him. Tawni is under a plan of helping Chad and Sonny. This is a big clue, if you understand the whole thing Chad asking Selena instead. He-he)**

"I can't. He's... so, charming." She admitted, feeling quite shameful for saying it out loud. "Oh Sonny, you should just go talk to him about it or… make him jealous." She suggested. "Oh… thank you very much Tawni." Sonny smiled cunningly. "No problem." Tawni giggled. Sonny walked out of the dressing room when Nico went up to her. "Hey Sonny… remember the plan we all agreed earlier?" He spoke, quietly. "Yeah…" She replied. "Well, this is where I need you for this bit…" He said.

Then he explained to me that I needed to go and talk to Chad and distract him, which can help me with mine too she thought. But he was going to cover the whole of Mackenzie Fall's lounge room with toilet paper, whilst they were filming or getting ready to shoot. This then made more sense, because while they were filming, the lounge room would be empty. Nico had turned out to be a proper genius. He also said that once the whole cast were filming, he would go and mess up each of their dressing rooms, making everything a mess. Sonny suddenly wanted to hug Nico, in which she did. He said thanks and then she hurried over to find Chad.

Luckily, she bumped into him. Suddenly his face dropped deliberately, "Sonny" and I replied with a "Chad" crossing my hands again. "Is there something you want?" He asked. "Yes, actually…" Sonny said. "What is it?" He replied. "Can we talk about this outside?" She said, pointing towards the front door. "I would say yes, but I have to go and get ready for filming in 15 minutes Monroe." He said, with a confident smile and straightening his blazer. "Please?" She pleaded. "Oh fine, I guess I can make an exception towards you."

_"Yes, I got him"_ she thought. _Well, in mine plan… but Nico's too._

So they walked outside. Whilst Sonny took a deep breath, she suddenly looked down and said, "Chad, how do you honestly feel about me?" He gave her a strange look and straightening his shoulders, scratching his head. "Erm well I… wait, why do you ask that? Are you hiding something Monroe?" He suddenly asked back. "Erm well… I asked Tawni to ask you something, but she won't tell me what." She admitted. He smiled, "Oh what? Whether I liked you or not? Well, I can't tell you that." She looked at him menacingly, "And why not?" He replied, scratching his head again, "Because, I don't know what you think of me."

Sonny froze. "Well, why don't we both tell each other the same time?" I asked. "Erm, okay…" He agreed. But that's when Zora suddenly came out. "Sonny, come on… now!" She said, giving Sonny a signal to come towards her. _Great, just ruined the moment_.

"I got to go Sonny…" Chad suddenly then ran off. And once again, Sonny's feelings were hidden. Then Sonny heard screams towards the Mackenzie Falls studio. Nico and Grady came out running and laughing to what I had guessed they did. Sonny exclaimed, "Nico and Grady get back to the studio!" Grady answered, "Oh Sonny! That was so fun." Nico agreed, "Yeah… but we almost got caught. But they have no idea who did it!" He started laughing again. Oh boy I hope so.

Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora and Sonny all went into our lounge area of the prop house and sat down. That's when Marshall came in, which began to worry Nico and Grady. "Hey guys, did you hear about the incident at Mackenzie Falls?" He asked us. "What incident?" Nico asked, trying to not look suspicious. "Well, someone had put toilet paper all over their lounge area and messed up each one of the cast's dressing rooms." He replied, with a curious expression. "Well, do you know who did?" Grady asked him. "Well, whoever did it has not made Mr Condor very happy." Marshall answered.

"Oh well, whoever it was, is probably kicking themselves right now," Grady said, feeling really worried. "Hmm, well if they didn't do it, I would have. I cannot stand Mackenzie Fall's director." Marshall said, in his usual stressful tone. Nico and Grady looked at each other smiling; obviously pleased they weren't alone on that situation.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi peeps! Thanks for reading. Chapter 2 will be put up soon. Please review :)**


	2. Caught in her Smile

_SWAC – Of Telling the Truth_

_Chronicles of Sonny & Chad_

**Chap.2** – Caught In her Smile (Chad)

_**9:13am **_

I was outside the parking lot, looking through my phone. I think the plan is working I thought to myself. Selena is such a good actress. Not as good at acting as me, but not bad at all. I'm so glad she's helped me to get Sonny jealous. I just want Sonny to know how I feel, how she makes me smile when I see her, when she creates warmth in my surroundings and when… she beams out her incredible smile. I just liked her so much, it kind of hurt. I just wish she felt the same way. I mean, I never thought I would get like this over a girl ever. But she's different. Even though she thinks I hate her… but yet, she hates me. Well, to be honest I actually don't know if she does hate me.

I then saw Sonny arrive, as she parked her black rodeo car, which actually, wasn't too bad of a car. I went up to and straightened my jacket, putting my confident act back on. "Hey Sonny" I said, smiling away. "Oh… hi Chad, something you want?" She said, with that angry look on her face. God, she looked so cute when she was angry… stupid cute. "Oh come on, Sonny… I was just saying hi" I said, trying to calm her. "Yes, but you're a pain in the butt, and usually only argue with me if we talk."She pointed out. "Yeah, but having arguments is… fun." I smiled, attempting to change that anger 'sunny' side up. I mean, she can't stay angry with me forever. She then brought out this little smile, which I could obviously see she was trying to hide. "Why hide the smile Sonny? That's what makes you shine." I whispered, trying to charm her.

Oh yes, I got her eyes. Wow, her chocolate eyes. I gazed back at her and then… she turned away. Man that sucks. "Chad, just… leave me alone." She mumbled, turning away.I left her to walk towards her dressing room. I sighed. She hated me, I just knew it. Ugh, I feel so lousy. But I guess that can't stop my acting… or destiny. I will get her attention somehow. I mean, no one can reject me; I'm Chad Dylan Cooper… greatest actor of our generation. You know, I've just realised, Sonny hates my self-esteem… great.

_**Lunch: 12:41pm**_

Okay, Selena's with me, Sonny's alone. It's time to work my charm and attempt to bring her jealous. I saw Sonny turn around; her face suddenly saw me with disgust… as always. "Stop bothering me Chad." Sonny answered. "Erm, I think you started talking to me… so I guess, you're bothering me." I sneered. "You were about to, anyway I have So Random, to shoot so goodbye." She said… quite harshly to my innocent looking face. "Oh come on, have you even had lunch yet?" I asked. "No, but I'll eat it in my dressing room." She replied. Then I said, "I don't think that's allowed… come on, sit with me and Gomez."

So she finally did, crossing her arms once again and sitting down next to us. I started then deliberately pretending to joke around with Selena, tapping her nose with my finger and trying to tickle her. Selena was cool, she was a good friend, but I felt no more for her… I'm sure she didn't either, which I'm surprised by, because I mean, who wouldn't like me? Oh yeah, Sonny Monroe. "Look, have you been deliberately acted like that with Selena to push my buttons?" She suddenly asked. "Err, no. I love Selena." I lied… as Selena held on to me for dramatic effect, replying with "I love him too." I wish Sonny was holding on to me instead.

"I'm going, I've finished anyway." Sonny stood up. "But Monroe…" I paused, feeling sad again. Ugh, I will just have to do something later. She just wasn't budging. Perhaps I could do something towards later on at the party. Yeah, I know… me, going to a So Random's party, but apparently it's one of the hottest Hollywood parties this year, so I have to be there. Oh, I know… I'll wear my favourite cologne that she won't be able to resist.

_**3:18pm**_

It was the end of the day. I was just walking out of the door when something tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw right in front of me was a girl disguised under a long black cloak. I couldn't make out who she was. Did I know her? Then she whispered, "Hi you are Chad Dylan Cooper, right?" And I nodded, "Yeah, something you want?" She passed me an envelope, "Apparently, this is for you." She said. "I have to go now, otherwise I might be seen." She walked away. That was really weird.

I looked on the front of the envelope, seeing my name written. Ah, it really was for me. So I opened the envelope to find a small note. It said:

**

* * *

You may know me, You may not.**

**But I can help. ****I know about your thing for Sonny Monroe.**

**So, if you want some help to win her, ****meet me at LAKE Hollywood ****Reservoir. ****At 7pm tonight, sharp…****Anonymous.**

**Ps. you never heard from me... **

**

* * *

**

Okay… spooky. I don't know if I should trust this person. More puzzles me more though is how did that girl know I liked Sonny? But eh, I have nothing better to do. Hang on, could I go there anyway? I mean, the party starts at 7:30pm tonight. Hmm, I guess I could just be fashionably late… again. Ooh, what about Selena? Oh I know, I will go to this thing, then I'll go to Selena's and THEN I will go to the party. That will just make me 15 minutes late, not too bad. Earlier than usual time I get to parties, but … don't want to keep a lady waiting.

_**6:57pm**_

Okay, I have 3 minutes left to get to the Lake. Okay, no pressure Chad… just drive a little faster. Then I saw through the little mirror, cops. Oh crap, I hope I'm not going to get a ticket. So I slowly pulled over to the side of the road. I saw a female officer get out of the car behind him. She looked quite young, I could use some charm maybe. She had a torch in her hand. I rolled my window down.

"Is there something the matter Officer?" I said, sweetly. "Err yes. You were going a little too fast for the limit on this road." I replied, "Ah, well you see, I need to get someone really fast and I…" She then interrupted me and said, "Oh, you're Chad Dylan Cooper aren't you?" I straightened my jacket and smiled, "Why, yes I am." She answered, "Oh, could you sign this piece of paper? My daughter just loves you!" I replied, "Oh, sure… why not?" So I signed the piece of paper and she smiled. "Thank you ever so much! Don't worry about the limit, just keep on driving!" She started laughing. "No problem." I said, in my charming voice. Ahh, there is always a good thing about being me. Okay, I have got to start the car. I'm so glad I'm only a minute away now.

_**7:02pm**_

I'm now there, driving into the parking lot at the Lake. I got out of my convertible and saw a dark figure from the corner. It must be the person. This time, it was another girl… but she was taller, and she looked older… wearing a big fur, hooded coat with sparkly heels. Oddly enough, I recognised those shoes... I had seen then on Tawni. "Erm hi, did you send me this?" I asked her. She paused and said, "Yes I did." I took a deep breath, "Okay, could you tell me who you are?" I asked. "No, you must not know who I am… otherwise this could get leaked to the media." She whispered. "Hang on, your voice sound familiar. Have we met before?" I replied. "No, no of course not! I have never met you in my life!" She started to shout. I grinned, "That's Tawni... isn't it? Hiding under that unconvincing coat."

"Tawni? Who's Tawni?" She replied. I shook my head, "Give it up Hart." She grumbled and took off the coat, "Fine yes... it's me."

"Ha-ha, knew it." I replied, chuckling. "Look Pooper, do you want help with Sonny or not? Otherwise... I will tell Sonny everything." I looked at her with suspicious, "Would you really tell her?" She gave me a sneer, bringing her phone out, "I have her number right..." I snatched her phone. She looked at me with anger, trying to grab it back, failing every time. I had to laugh, but then I realised I didn't have time for this. "Give...it...back." Tawni said, looking at me with mysterious anger. I sighed and gave it back. She then began dialling a number. "Hey wait, who you calling?" I asked. "Sonny to tell her." Tawni replied, grinning. "Okay, okay fine! Yes, I want help."

"Okay, now this is what you do…" Tawni told me everything. How I should get her a flower at the moment of this party she actually knew about. She also thought that the whole idea of making her jealousy with Selena was a good she made a point that I shouldn't make her too upset, otherwise she probably wouldn't talk to me again. So I listened carefully to everything I should do. She also asked if there was a karaoke. I said no, but then she gave me another idea where I could sing with her or something. That could her charm her. All of this was all good ideas, but I needed to go. So I said thanks and goodbye. I ran to the car, got in… and drove fairly fast to Selena's.

_**7:40pm**_

Yes! I got here just in time. Earlier that I thought as well. I took Selena with me into the party. She was wearing a lilac purple dress, with her hair tied in a bun. She looked nice. The party was huge, everyone had started dancing and there was tons of food. The music was good. I saw Tawni, Grady, Nico and even Zora… who was actually wearing a dress! But Sonny was the only one who wasn't in sight. Where could she be?

I went to go ask that guy called Nico where Sonny was, "Erm, do you know where Sonny is?" He replied, "Oh one you know, it's Chip Drama Pants..." I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. "Look, Nico... where is she?"

"You know my name? I didn't think CHAD would remember my name." He replied, ignoring my question. "Just tell me where she is." I asked, for the final time. "She's over by the toilets with some gladiator guy." He said, pointing in the direction. "Thank you." I said, giving him a fake smile. I went towards a small hallway where the toilets were. Sonny and gladiator guy were talking and laughing. I deliberately went up to interrupt them, "Sonny! I found you!" She turned around, with a look of displeasure. "What is it this time Chad?" She asked, putting her hand on her hip. Wow, I loved her dress. It was… knee length and ruby coloured, her best colour. She just, looked beautiful. I swear, she was making it hard to resist her... which she probably didn't even realise since she was so innocent. I then put my arm around her shoulder and walked her away with me.

"Come on Sonny, I need to talk with you." I whispered. Selena was left with the gladiator. She was not happy that I took her away from that guy and she pushed my arm off her once we got outside. "Now what is with you Chad? You keep bothering me everyday and deliberately bringing Selena around with you…" I interrupted her and my finger on her lips. "Sshh, it's my time to talk." I said, sternly. "Fine, go on…" she said, moving her hand up as a signal for me to carry on. I sighed and began, "Sonny, I…" I then got distracted, looking up to the stage. A-ha! I thought. I had an idea. "Come with me…" I said.

_**8:03pm**_

"Please will you do this with me?" I pleaded to Sonny, standing by the stage. She sighed, "Fine, I will do a duet with you."

"Okay…" Sonny and I got up on stage and I went over to the microphone. I picked it up and spoke, "Hey everyone… we asked if we could perform a little song to you. I have my guitar so here we go." Everyone started clapping; there were even a few cheers. We decided to sing 'Hello Beautiful' by the Jonas Brothers, since us both knew it. I started to play the guitar…

_Me: Hello beautiful  
how's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California  
I've been missing you  
it's true..._

_Sonny & Me: But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly_

_Sonny: 'Cause I could go across the world,  
And see everything…_

_Me: And never be satisfied  
if I couldn't see those eyes_

_Hello beautiful  
It's been a long time  
since my phone's rung  
and you been on that line  
I've been missing you  
It's true…_

_Sonny & Me:_ _But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Oh yeah_

_Sonny: 'Cause I could go across the world,  
and see everything…_

_Me:_ _And never be satisfied  
if I couldn't see those eyes._

We finished. Everyone clapped and we went off stage. That was it; I told her partially how I felt, through a song. Even though she probably still didn't know, at least she wouldn't think I was a jerk. "Wow Chad, that was nice." She said, smiling. I blushed, "your welcome." We then automatically put our hands together and slow danced the night away, until the party was over. I then asked her, "So, are we friends?" She replied, "Well… I will have to think about that one." She smiled. Darn, she was wonderful. I kindly offered to take Sonny home, she didn't want me to… but I insisted. She gave in and we talked on the way in my convertible. "So Chad, what's made you become so nice all of sudden?" She asked me. I shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I can be kind when I want to."

She smiled, "Well… why aren't you more often?" I paused for a second and replied, "I guess it's because, I don't want the publicity to know who I really am." She looked at me and sighed, "Why not?" I shrugged again, "Because some things are best kept hidden." I saw her roll her eyes, she didn't seem impressed. "Oh Chad, honestly…" I frowned, "What? I just don't want people to know." She shook her head, "Yes I know, but what is wrong with people knowing your truth self?" She had a point there; I guess I never thought it like that. "Look Sonny, I am known as a bad person… I don't want people asking me questions because I suddenly show them who I am." I replied.

She then seem annoyed, "You know what Chad? You seemed really nice at the point and now you're just being plain stubborn… drop me from here, I will walk the rest of the way." I raised my eyebrows; she doesn't normally get as angry as that. "Fine, walk in the cold, see if I care!" I yelled back. She gave me one last furious look and I stopped the car, letting her go. But I didn't want to do that, I was crazy for her… and I did care. I haven't cared for someone as much as her forever. I wanted her to be safe. So as she began to walk down the road, still ½ a mile away, I slowly followed her home… making sure she was safe. She noticed that I still had to have my lights on in the dark and turned round, looking towards me.

I caught up with her. "Stop following me." She said. "No, I want you to get home safely." I replied. She frowned, "Why do you care? Leave me alone." She began to walk faster. So I drove a little faster. "Look, I can tell you need someone… now get back in the car." She sighed and I stopped to let her in. I smiled, happy to see that she had come to her senses. Man, even in the darkness she was still beautiful. "Chad, I hate to say it… but thanks." She smiled. "Well, I am a man of my word." I replied. For once, she just beamed her bright smile… instead of that rolling eyes look. She always did that. But probably because she was the only one who saw right through me. I hate to admit it, but for once, I was falling for the girl instead of them falling for me. For once, I was… in love, and it felt confusing. For once, I wanted the girl to fall for me. This is because Sonny has been the only that I have properly liked… in my life.

All of those other girls just didn't get me; they wanted my fame instead of who I was. That totally sucked, because I'm not just some pretty boy on a magazine, I am a real person. I was begging to know how Sonny felt... I mean, did she really hate me like she has said in the past? "Sonny... do you hate me?" I asked, as I stopped in her driveway. "I don't know, you're a hard person to figure out... ask me another time." She replied, walking away. I gave her a weak smile as she turned to give me one last glance. "Take care Sonny." She smiled back, "You too Chad."

I drove away, watching her walk into her house. One day, she would be my Sonny.

* * *

**Author's note: Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	3. Things Change

_SWAC – Of telling the truth_

_Chronicles of Sonny & Chad_

**Chap.3** – Things Change (Sonny)

_**Sunday Morning: 10:33am**_

My phone was ringing. Ugh, who was calling me in the morning of the weekend? I looked at the caller ID… ah, Chad. I wonder what he wants. Maybe he's going to ask if I'm busy today. Hope so. I pick up the phone:

**Me:** (Sighs) Hi Chad.

**Chad:** Hey Monroe, how you doing?

**Me: **Alright, what's up?

**Chad:** Well, I have nothing planned… want to do something?

**Me:** Hmm, I don't know…

**Chad:** Come on Sonny, we do need to have a talk to be honest.

**Me: **About what?

**Chad:** About us.

**Me:** There's nothing to talk about you and I!

**Chad:** Right, right… meet me down the Lake Hollywood Reservoir in an hour.

**Me:** But…

He hung up, just brilliant. So I got out of bed and went into the kitchen for some breakfast. I got a bowl, spoon, a plastic bottle of milk and a box of Coco Pops, my favourite cereal. As soon as I finished eating them, I hurried into the bathroom and had a quick shower. Afterwards, I went back to my room and put on some casual clothes. I put a red brand t-shirt on with a denim waistcoat on top.

Then I put some quarter-length jeans with some sandals. I then tied half of my hair in a bubble and applied a hair band in the center of my hair. Now lastly, I put my favourite ruby red lip-gloss, eyeliner, and mascara.

I had another 10 minutes to spare, so I ran out the door picking up my small black bag on the table in the lounge. I got in to my car and drove as fast as I was allowed. Luckily, I didn't live too far from the Reservoir… but I might have been 5 minutes late. I parked my car in the parking lot and looked around to see where Chad was. He was standing by a tree, next to the grass area of the park. I walked up towards and I caught his eye.

He turned around and brought out a sparkling smile.

Wow, he was pleased to see me for once. He then shouted out, "Sonny!" and he brought out his arms for a hug.

Stupid me of course didn't think and went straight for it. But then I realised, he wasn't kidding. He actually did want a hug. The atmosphere became weirder when he didn't want to let go. He didn't say anything but he held onto me really tight.

"Chad…" I mumbled.

He snapped back to reality and let go. "Sorry." He said, moving back a little.

Ugh, why did I say anything? I would have hugged him all day if I didn't know that he wasn't interested. Well, actually was he or not? No clue.

"Hey Chad" I said, looking down a little.

"Hey Sonny" He said, still smiling… he too was looking down.

"So… why were you in the sudden mood to talk about us?" I asked.

His eyes widened and he pointed at me, "A-ha! So there is an 'us'?"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, which always got on Chad's nerves. Oh come on, like a little teasing didn't do any harm.

He gave me a little smirk and walked closer to me. "Oh funny little Sonny… you always get me don't you?"

I still looked down, trying not to smile. I sighed, "Mmm, well that depends Chad… you are a very complex guy."

He looked offended, "Complex? No way, you're the one who is complicated."

I started getting a little angry, "Ugh, why did I come here? See ya." I began to walk away when I felt his hand grab my arm.

"Please… don't go." He whispered in my ear.

He looked really serious at me; I looked at his pleading eyes and sighed again, "Okay… I will stay. Now what did you want?" I said.

He got hold of my two hands and started fiddling with them. "Sonny, I wanted you to know the honest truth…" He replied, looking down… as if in shame.

I frowned a little, I was really confused. "Go on…"

He took a deep breath and said, "Sonny, remember when we first met?"

I frowned a little more, "Erm yeah… so?"

"Well, do you remember how arrogant I was?"

I chuckled, "Yes…"

He took another breath, "That's what I wanted to talk about… let's go over to the grass area." He took my arm and we sat on the only stone ground in the whole field.

We were by the lake and decided to throw a couple of stones into the lake as we spoke. It was… nice.

"Now, continue Chad."

He shook his head and looked down, away from my eyes. For once, I could see he had a flash of red appearing on his face. Was he hot or something? "Sonny… I was a jerk to you before, and I… want that to change." He said.

I raised my eyebrows, "Well I…"

He stopped me and carried on, "Yeah I know, you don't believe me… but that hatred I showed to you was a lie… I never have hated you."

My mouth opened a little, I didn't know what to say. All that came out was, "Wha…?" I could see he was shaking with nerves. Why though?

I finally spoke, "Chad… I don't understand."

He began to explain, "I was arrogant and rude towards you because I didn't know how to tell you that I actually liked you."

I sighed in disbelief, hardly believing what he said. "So… you want to be friends then? Like, properly?"

He nodded and began to say, "More than… oh, never mind."

I shrugged and we sat there in the park, looking at the sun beginning to appear more into the sky. What a beautiful day.

_**2:09pm**_

Chad then asked, "So… did you ever hate me?"

I looked down, blushing, "Psst… of course."

He chuckled, "Wow, just when I thought you were a good liar."

I giggled and he put his arm around me. As it got later into the day, Chad said that we should have some lunch.

"I'll be right back…" He said, smiling down at me. He jogged off, back to his car. I looked at the wispy clouds as he was gone. Damn it, I like Chad.

He came back, his hands behind his back. He was trying to hide the obvious looking picnic basket behind him. "Chad, I can see it." I said.

He pretended to not realise what I was talking about, "See what?"

I chuckled.

He rolled his eyes, "Okay… here's the picnic basket." He put it on the ground and opened it. He told me to stand up and got out a big blanket and laid it across the stone. We both then sat on it as he got two sandwiches wrapped in foil out.

"Do you want, chicken and cheese? Or tuna and cucumber?" He asked.

"I'll take the tuna."

He smiled, "Good… because I hate tuna."

I replied, "Hmm, then why did you pack it in the basket?"

He shrugged, "Well… I heard your favourite sandwich is tuna."

I smiled, "Aww… that's sweet Chad."

"Well, I have my moments."

I nodded, "Yes you do." He then made me laugh like crazy with his annoyance. He's such a charmer.

We kept chatting, talking all sorts of rubbish… until I asked this question, "Chad, what are your parents like?"

He suddenly went all quiet and looked away, "Oh… just like any other I guess."

He looked real sad. What was wrong? "Hey, something wrong Cooper?"

He shook his head. I wasn't convinced, "Tell me or I'll tease you."

He looked back at me, "Oh yeah… how?" I looked at him with an evil smile, "Well someone told me your ticklish, so…" He frowned, "I'm not ticklish!" I raised one eyebrow, "Oh really?"

I tickled him on his chest and he squirmed. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh yeah… bet you're ticklish too though," He replied.

Unfortunately he found my tickle spot, which was my neck. He kept on tickling and then we began to gently slap in each other on the arms. "Stop it!" I said, in between giggles.

He grinned, enjoying my suffering, "You started it!"

I replied, "Yeah, because I wanted to know about your parents!"

He gave in and said, "Okay, okay! I will tell you." I stopped tickling him and he took a deep breath.

"My parents died." My eyes widened and I took a quiet gasp.

"Oh Chad, I'm so sorry."

He shrugged, "Don't worry; I still have my older sister."

I looked down, "Yeah… but they're your parents, which must be awful."

"I guess, but I try and forget about the past, just trying to move on."

I nodded, "So… were you close?"

He smiled a little, "Yeah… especially me and my mum. But my dad found it hard to show his feelings. Of course he loved me, but he never knew how to show it."

I nodded again, "Hmm… sounds like you."

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

I shrugged a little, "Well, you always seem to find it hard to show your feelings."

He scratched his head, "I guess so…"

Things suddenly went quiet and I lied onto the blanket, looking high up at the bright blue layer of sky around me. Chad decided to lie down too. He looked at me, smiling.

I frowned, "What?"

He began to chuckle, "Oh, nothing."

I sat up, "No, what is it?"

He finally said, "You're so cute and innocent."

I smirked, "Why thank you." He chuckled again and took hold of my hand. I suddenly felt my cheeks begin to heat up; I must have been blushing like a tomato by now.

"Oh, your cold Monroe… let me heat your hands up." We laid there in peace, as he rubbed his hands and mine together.

"Chad… why are you being so nice to me?"

he shrugged, "I don't know…"

I then said, "In fact, you're being too nice… have your friends asked to play a joke on me?" His eyes widened, "No, of course not, Sonny."

I looked down, "Oh… well thank you."

"Anyway, were friends… so what's the problem Sunshine?"

I smirked, "You are so… oh, what's the word… oh yeah, annoying!"

He grinned, "Yeah well, you still love me."

I gave him a look, "Wanna bet?" I walked off towards the swings at the bottom of the park.

"Don't make me chase you…" He said, mysteriously.

"You're going to have to catch up with me first." I started to jog and then I began to run.

He started to come closer towards me and I was beginning to lose breath. I was never a very good runner. He was inches away and that's when he got hold of me and gently pushed me down, as if we were having a play-fight. I couldn't help but laugh, he was so darn charming. He held me round the waist and stared in my eyes… oh my, his eyes were amazing. No stop it Sonny, get out of the trance. Were only friends, he's not interested… sadly.

But I didn't look away; I wanted him to kiss me. Was he leaning in? Oh my god, was he? Was he? I closed my eyes and felt a thud on to the ground. He didn't kiss me… he just dropped me.

I sighed and got up, why did he drop me? "Hey you… what was that?"

"Oh… don't worry." He said, in a quiet tone.

I grabbed his arm, "Tell me…" I look at him with aggression, my heart begin to beat quite rapidly. I heard a gulp in his throat. He looked like he was blushing, his cheeks were well red… that's weird; it's not even that cold. "Look Sonny, I don't know how to say this but…" I heard my phone ring.

God damn it why does that always happen? I answered it. "Hello?"

It was Tawni. "Sonny, you need to come over here right now!"

I frowned, "Why?"

She sounded worried, "Someone's just broke into my house!"

My eyes widened, "Oh my gosh! I'll come right over!"

I hung up and said to Chad, "We gotta go…"

He frowned, "Why?" I grabbed his arm, "I'll explain later… just go in your car and I'll go in mine, follow where I go, okay?" He nodded and we headed to each car.

We finally got there in 10 minutes. Tawni was standing outside… looking freaked. She was on her phone. She was probably talking to the police. I rushed out of my car, Chad walking behind me. Tawni had finished with the police, a flesh of worry on her face.

"Are you okay Tawni?" I asked, worried myself.

"Not really Sonny! A burglar took my most valuable stuff and almost attacked me!"

My mouth dropped, "He did what?" She nodded.

I was really angry, "Well, I will help you every step of the way Tawni…"

She smiled a little and for once, gave me a little hug. "Thanks Sonny."

I smiled, "Don't mention it."

5 minutes later, a police car came rushing down, coming into Tawni's driveway. Two tall, skinny men got out of the car. Hmm, they're not bad looking. Oh focus Sonny!

The two men spoke to Tawni, asking her questions.

She came back up to me, "Sonny… just go home, I can take it from here."

I looked at her sternly, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "I'll be fine."

I waved goodbye to her and Chad stopped me, "Sonny… do you erm, want to come back to mine?"

My eyebrows rose, "Really?"

He nodded, "Sure, my sister is out of town."

I smiled, 'Okay." So I followed him from my car to his house, amazed by how big it was when I got there… but then again, Chad had been known to be very rich indeed.

It waited for me to stop the car by his big front door. We both stopped at the door and he looked me, holding my hand, "You ready?" I nodded. He opened the door and of course, it was huge. There was big swirl of stairs and a big hallway. He dragged me towards the lounge where there was a little cocktail bar and a huge HD TV.

"Nice… oh, I am actually so thirsty at the moment." I said.

"Go right ahead. I would recommend the Pina Colada, of course… without the alcohol." He chuckled.

Yeah, that's good then. My mom would kill me if she smelt liquor on my breath. "So… Chad, are we keeping this friendship a secret?"

He sighed, "I don't know Sonny… I have no clue what my friends would think."

I mumbled, "Ditto."

I took a sip of my drink, as Chad went over to make his cocktail. "Sonny, I need to…" He then suddenly tripped a little and spilt some of his drink over my red t-shirt. I gasped and gave him a fierce look. He looked quite shocked; he put his drink down on the nearest table and rushed to the kitchen.

"I'll get some kitchen paper right now." He said.

I stood there in dismay, staring at the pale stain, drying into my favourite tee. Ah well, I guess I can always get it out with softener. He ran back towards me holding a bunch of kitchen paper. He tried to dab it off, but it seems that it didn't make much difference. "Hey don't worry… you can borrow one of my sister's shirts, she won't mind." Chad said.

I shrugged, "Okay then."

He told me to go into his sister's room and pick out something. She had tons of clothes, but they all seemed a little revealing. Ah well, better than nothing. I put a pink tank top that I had found at the bottom of her cupboard, which didn't seem too bad. I went back downstairs and saw Chad was sitting on the couch, sipping his drink.

He smiled, "Hey… sorry about that. But you look nice in that top anyway."

I smiled, "Thank you, but I must say you deserve this…" I pushed his glass from where he was drinking down his whole shirt.

He didn't look very happy. "Aw, why did you do that Sonny?"

I shrugged, "Guess it's because you did it too me."

He grinned, "But, that was by accident."

"True, true… but I just had to do it." I beamed at him, trying to look innocent.

"You're so devious Monroe, that's what makes you, you."

I nodded, "I guess so, now show me the rest of the place… I am really interested." He agreed and showed me everything. He showed me the pool, his room, the basement and even the little secret things that he hid away from people. It's so sweet how he trusts me, like… were so close it's un-believable. It's a shame he doesn't feel anything though.

"Hey Sonny?" He said.

"Mmm?" He asked me, "Tell me about your past things in life."

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Like... when did you have your first kiss?"

I said, "Mmm... I think I was 14, you?"

He chuckled, "Same."

My eyes widened, "Really? The famous Chad Dylan Cooper was kissed earlier than that?"

He nudged me, "Don't say it like an insult." I giggled, this felt so right. You know us being friends. Maybe that was just best.

"Sonny, have you ever had a boyfriend?" Chad asked.

I thought for a second, "Sorta... but not like, a proper one."

He nodded, "How long did it last?"

"About... 3 weeks."

He laughed, "3 weeks? That all?"

I gave him a menacing look, hitting him on his arm. "Shut up, Cooper."

He finally stopped, "Mind you... I shouldn't be a hypocrite, the longest relationship I had was a month."

"Exactly! So shut your big fat gob!"

He chuckled, trying to tickle me again. I couldn't stop laughing, he just made me laugh so much. Man, why does he have to be so nice? Otherwise, I wouldn't feel that weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I, Allison Monroe, was falling for Chad Dylan Cooper. This is just brilliant, he probably knows too. I'll bet he'll tell his cast mates.

* * *

**Do you like? I am sooo sorry this took so long. I had been moving house and the internet was dodgy... so I apologise. I will try and update as much as I can.**

**Please review :)  
**


	4. You Need to Know

_SWAC – of telling the truth_

_Sonny 'n' Chad Chronicles_

**Chap.4 – **You Need to Know(Chad)

_**3:09pm**_

Sonny is still with me in my big house, which was weird since I've never been with Sonny for this long… I was so glad, since being here sometimes was quite lonely, especially when all you had was a sister, who didn't really stay much here either. I almost kissed her though, which I have to control. I didn't mean to drop her earlier… but, I just can't let her know I like her, otherwise I won't be able to handle not kissing her.

As me and her were sitting in the kitchen, drinking cocktails, she suddenly asked about it again. "Why did you drop me on the ground before?" I froze, not sure what I had to say. "Err… well, I didn't mean to do that, I was distracted." She could probably figure I was lying, since I was making it so obvious.

"Oh Chad, please tell me the truth… no one drops someone by distraction." She replied, giving me puppy dog eyes. I had to think of something. I can't stand it when she looks at me like this. She makes me want to take her and kiss her for as long as I wanted, pleasing her, teasing her…

Focus Chad!

I sighed and finally replied, "Okay… I dropped you because, my fingers were slippery." Was all that I could come up with? "Like I'm going to believe that," She said, crossing her arms. "Look, I just did okay! Stop badgering me." I yelled, perhaps too loudly. She looked hurt, "Okay, I'm sorry." She walked away, not saying a word. Oh damn it Cooper, know look what you've done? I followed her, "Sonny I…" touching her shoulder. "It is fine, I didn't mean to annoy you," She replied, looking away from me.

"Sonny, you didn't… I snapped at you for no reason, I'm sorry." I said, with all my heart. I hated seeing Sonny upset. She turned around and gave me a weak smile. I smiled back, with open arms. She leaped into me and I gave her a gentle squeeze, holding her tight. I ruffled my hands in her shiny brunette curls… she was so wonderful.

I had to tell her the truth about my parents though. I can't let her think that both mom and dad are dead any longer when I know that dad is still alive. But I can't deal with it yet. I can't deal with my stupid controlling father! If Sonny's not the death of me, he will be. I WISHED I had a better father, a father like mom who let me make MY choices, not his.

But I can't deal with him when he's been such a wreck in my life. He's made me the Chad Dylan Cooper I am today, an arrogant, conceited, self-centered jerk.

But Sonny is changing me and she is all the hope I have.

_**5:43pm**_

"I'd better get going…" Sonny mumbled, as she started walking her way out of my house. I nodded to her response, "You don't have to…" I didn't want her to leave. "No it's fine, I don't want to be a bother," She insisted. I chuckled, "You haven't been a bother, and in fact I would like to err…" I stopped. Oh no, what I was trying to say? "Like to what?" She asked, turning to face me… crossing her arms again. "Oh, don't worry… it's nothing." I said, scratching my head. "If you don't tell me Cooper, I will scratch your beloved car… with my nails." She had a devious look on her face. Damn it, she looked so… irresistible when she did that. But I don't think she would scratch my car.

"Right, right… go ahead." I said, grinning. She gave me a big beam and leaned over my car... oh crap, maybe she wasn't kidding. I could see she was just about to attach her nails on the car…

"Okay, okay… fine! I want to take you out on a date! There, happy?" I yelled. I then froze, realising what I had just said. This whole thing with hiding my love for Sonny was beginning to get really difficult. "You, want to go on a date with me…?" She stuttered, with complete shock on her face… lowering her hand away from the car. That certainly got her attention. "Err, I didn't mean date… just a friendly, dinner." She crossed her arms and looked down. Was she blushing? "Fine… I'll take the offer, but only if you do a favour for me." I looked at her suspiciously and said in a slow tone, "What kind… of favour?" She thought for a second, and then chuckled, "Well, perhaps… you could be my date for my birthday party?"

I gave her a worried look, "Will there be lots of people there?"

"Why'd ask that?" She replied, frowning. "Well, I figured we can't let either of our friends know that were friends… I'm sure we'll get a lot of grief and that." I replied, giving her an obvious kind of expression. She was still frowning, "So what if they know? Can't we just end this stupid rivalry?"

"My friends wouldn't be happy about that."

"It's not about your friends! It's about how you feel. If you're just embarrassed about being my friend, then what's that point of me even being here?"

"No Sonny, I'm not embarrassed… it's just the publicity, they'll hound us." I could tell I was probably making this worse. Sonny groaned, "If you're friends with me, that shouldn't matter… I couldn't give a care in the world! As long as I was happy… but now, I'm not at all." She started walking away, leaving me with that horrible, stupid guilt. "Allison…" I mumbled. She turned round and frowned. "What did you just call me?"

"Allison, that's your name isn't it?"

"No one has called me that since… since, my dad walked out the door..." She whispered. I scratched my head, "Well, I like that name, a lot…"

"Thanks…" She said, crossing her arms again. I gave her a weak smile and realised that I hadn't said anything… get it over with Cooper! Say sorry.

"Sonny I…" I grabbed her hand. She gave me a look of anger and pushed my hand away. She drifted off, getting into her car. I felt absolutely dreadful… I didn't want that to happen. She was starting her engine. I ran towards the car, but she started moving and her car went into a puddle and splashed me all over. Sonny didn't even take a second glance. I was dismayed and guilty. I guessed I deserved all this dirty water over my clothes and hair. To be honest, I couldn't care less… I wanted Sonny back. But, she wouldn't budge anymore.

_**A FEW DAYS LATER…**_

_**12:26pm **_

_Okay, Sonny's almost finished her lunch…_ I thought, as I put the last bite of my chicken and cheese baguette in my mouth. Chicken and cheese really reminded me of Sonny. Everything did. What troubled me most was that Sonny looked really sad. I hated it so much. Especially when I was the one that made her like that… I wanted her to my sunshine, my Sonny. She looked like she was finished, even though she had left a few bites of her food. She stood up and went over to the bin, putting her rubbish away. I quickly stood up and went past her, pretending to bump into her presence. She rolled her eyes and ignored it.

I sighed and tried to call after her, "Sonny… Sonny! I bumped into you to talk to you!" She kept walking. Damn, time for Plan B.

_**12:38pm**_

This time, I was going to get her to talk to me. But, through phone call… since she didn't want to see me. But I would have to see her pick up the phone, otherwise if she didn't, I wouldn't know if she had her phone with her or she was just simply ignoring my call. So I followed her towards the 'So Random' set. As I hid behind a wall, I saw Sonny doing a usual rehearsal of her 'Check It out Girls' sketch. That was my favourite one of all, even though Tawni was in it. From what I could see they were pretending to go through the groceries on the counter weight. Grady was playing the customer.

"Check it out lettuce!" Tawni shouted, being in her character. Sonny was nodding, pretending to chew gum and she replied, "Check it out butter!"

"Hey! Stop playing with my food!" Grady yelled, also in character. "Ooh, check it out… it's all come to 12 dollars!" Sonny said. Grady pretended to look astonished, "12 dollars for just this!" Then Tawni said, "Well… there are all these items, it is fair."

"I think not! I only have 9 items!" Grady said, with fake anger on his face. Sonny then made a beep noise and said, "Wrong!" I chuckled a little, enjoying Sonny's acting. She was pretty funny. Tawni then said, still in character, "You actually have 24 items, counting all tissues and the number of fruits you have!" Grady then replied, "This is ridiculous! I am not paying this, goodbye!"

"Check it out again!" Tawni yelled. Then I saw Sonny and Tawni did the usual 'Check It Out' dance, before they had a 5 minute break. Sonny went to sit down on a deck chair, as she had a break. Tawni went somewhere else in the prop house. I could see she was looking at her phone, perfect timing to call her. But then I was caught… I heard someone clear their throat. Suddenly, Tawni was standing right next to me; as I was leaning down… phone in hand. I hung up the phone and stood up.

She didn't look happy, hands on her hips... still wearing a flowered red t-shirt, pink skirt, sandals and a baseball cap. I brought out a nervous laughter and put the phone away. "What are you doing here?" She asked, with curiousity on her face. "Err… just hanging round." I replied, looking obvious again. "Are you trying to talk to Sonny?" She said, giving me a look. "If you are so begging to know, yes I am… but she hates me, so I'm calling her and seeing if she picks it up." I replied, with my usual arrogant tone. "Hmm, I see… I understand. But she doesn't hate you, she's mad at you." I gave her an awkward look, "Is there a difference?"

She nodded, "Yeah… she's still crazy about you, and she just… doesn't know how to forgive you." I frowned, not sure if she said it right. "She… she's crazy about me?" She nodded again, "It is obvious Pooper, and everyone knows it… but you." I was so surprised, my eyebrows rose. "Wow… should I talk to her tonight then?" She beamed, "Perfect idea. You maybe a moron Chad, but you can be a gentleman." I gave her a weak smile, "Well… you're good at pep talk." She nodded, "Yes I am… and if you EVER tell anyone about these conversations, I will deny it. Good day." She walked off. As usual, I was confused by her words. But anyway, I better get back to the 'falls'… can't keep their main star waiting.

_**6:11pm**_

I got out of my car at Sonny's house, parked by the opposite road… so she wouldn't know I was here. I stepped out the car, holding a bunch of lilies, her favourite flower… and a box of chocolates. I gently knocked on the front door. I heard a little 'clunk' noise of the chain on the other side of the door and there Sonny appeared. She noticed me this time, disgusted by my appearance. "What do you want Chad?" She said, crossing her arms… again! That's like the 1000th time she has done that since I met her. Not to mention I'm the only person she does it in front of. "I came to talk to you… can I please just a few minutes? And don't… slam the door on me." I said, putting my hand in front of me, just in case she did.

She sighed, "Fine… come in, but you only got 5 minutes." I smiled, "Thank you… oh yeah, these flowers and chocolate, are for you." I passed them to her. She gave me a confused look, yet I could see a little smile. "Thanks… not normal of you." I chuckled, "Nothing is ever normal about me, in your opinion." She chuckled, "Very true." Yes! I had already made her laugh… a little. I was still smiling as she walked me in, for us to sit on the couch. I faced her, crushing my left leg under me. She faced me too, giving me a look to talk. I moved closer towards her. I gulped, "Sonny… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for any of this drama to happen. And no, I'm not quoting any of Mackenzie Falls." I suddenly brought out a nervous laughter.

She smiled, chuckling a little. "Good… now continue." I nodded, "Sonny, take my hands." She frowned a little, putting her hands in mine. "I want to end the rivalry, I really do. I mean, I know in the beginning it was mine and Nico's idea to start it, but I want to… because, if I can't be friends with you, then I don't what I'd do. It's gotten so old now. In fact, it started like almost a year before you came. But then somehow, I kept thinking differently when you started, I didn't want to hate anybody after that. In fact, I kind of like Tawni, and Nico and Grady… they don't seem to bad,"

"What about Zora?" Sonny said. I shrugged, "I don't really know her to be honest… I have been so arrogant for all these years, since that's what the publicity made me into."

"Well… it's nice to know your changing." She smiled. I beamed back at her. "So… are we going to have friendly dinner?" She blushed and grinned, "Hmm, I will have to think about it…"

"Really, Sonny, really?" I said. "Oh, hush up… can we not argue for once?"

"But I like arguing with you, it is fun."

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,

"Good,

Sonny smiled, "I like this argument more than the others." I chuckled, "Me too." For about a minute we just sat there, staring in each other's eyes. But Sonny broke the moment when she pinched me on the arm. "Ouch, why'd do that Sonny?" I asked, checking to see if my arm was okay. She grinned, "Stop being such a wimp Cooper."

"Right, you asked for it…" I started tickling her again and she started laughing, telling me to stop. "Say sorry to me for pinching me then." I said, still tickling her. "Never," She said, laughing.

I carried on tickling her; she couldn't stop laughing so she finally gave in.

"Alright, alright Cooper… you win! I'm sorry for pinching you."

I grinned, "Good, and I'm sorry for before too."

She smiled, "You're forgiven."

"I am?" I said, suddenly my eyes lit up.

She nodded, "Yes… but don't push it."

"I wouldn't count on it."

Sonny shook her head, chuckling. She then looked at her watch and realised the time.

"Whoa… it's almost 7, my mom's not back yet." She said.

"Well, why don't you make your own dinner?" I suggested.

She thought for a second, "Not a bad idea."

Sonny got up and went to cook something. She asked if I wanted to stay for dinner. I shrugged and said yes, why not? Anyway, I love being around Sonny, I like… need to be with her all the time. She fulfills my needs, she makes me happy. About 20 minutes later, the food was cooked. She had made a rather classic dish, Spaghetti Bolognese. "Hey Sonny, did you know that Spaghetti Bolognese is my favourite meal?" I asked. She shook her head, "No… but it's my favourite too." I smiled, "Nice." I took the first bite of the meal. I groaned with pleasure. Oh my god… this was the best Spaghetti Bolognese I have ever had in ages. "Wow Sonny, this is an amazing Bolognese." She chuckled, "Well… I didn't win 1st place for that dish in Grade 8 for nothing!" I smiled, "So… you're good at cooking, never told me."

"I like keeping things from people, so they can find out more about me later." She replied. "That's cool… so, do you have any sisters or brothers?"

"Yeah, I have an older brother." She said.

"Oh man, what if I meet him? He won't hate me, will he?" I asked, looking worried.

She chuckled, "Calm down… he's not overprotective, don't worry." I sighed with relief, "Thank god." Sonny smiled, "So, are you a good cook?"

"I suppose, not as good as you though." Sonny gasped dramatically, "No arrogance? No my cooking's way better than yours?" I gave her a look, "I'm not that bad. But I am better at acting than you." She rolled her eyes, "Shut up and eat the beef." I chuckled, as I slowly chewed… gazing at her. I am so glad that all the mishap has ended. I just hope things run smoothly now.


	5. Confused Feelings

_SWAC – of telling the truth_

_Sonny 'n' Chad Chronicles_

**Chap.5 – **Confused Feelings (Sonny)

_**Thursday Afternoon – 3:10pm**_

Things have been good since yesterday. I had to forgive Chad eventually, I mean… I do love him. _Whoa, did I just say that? _I thought. I think I did, and I kind of regret it. But unfortunately, as they say, you can't help who you fall in love with… no matter how arrogant they can be. But that doesn't mean Chad doesn't have his good moments…

**(A/N: I may have not got the Sonny & Chad moment completely correct from Sonny with a Chance, but I did my best.)**

**

* * *

**

***Flashback***

_I was just about to go on set, dreading the moment where I will have to face the whole of America… telling the truth about my fake fan letter. Man, I wished I hadn't written it now. I had a box with the fake outfit in it just for purposes. I was getting the stuff out when Chad walked in; I quickly put it back before he saw it._

_Unfortunately he did, "I knew it… your 'weird beard', and why are you 'weird beard'?"_

"_Why do you care?" I replied, chuckling out a nervous laughter. He shrugged, "I don't know… it's worth a shot." _

"_Well, I sent myself a fan letter… pretended to my own fan and now I get to meet my fan that I pretending to be!" He then asked with a strange expression, "Why did you write yourself a fan letter?" I sighed, "…because I lost faith in myself." _

"_Ahh… a classic actor's insecurity, doubting your abilities, wondering if you were good enough and deserved to be on TV." I frowned, "So you've been through this before?" He chuckled arrogantly, "No, no… I just made you think I had, which is good because I'll never go through it."_

_I groaned, "You know what Chad, I don't even know why I told you. You don't care." I was called out by Marshall to come back on the stage. Okay, here goes. "Well, that's my cue…"_

"_What are you going to do?" He asked. "You don't care remember? But I do, so just leave me to go and embarrass myself."_

"_Welcome back the cast of So Random!" An overcast speaker announced. "We have a special guest tonight; a big fan of Sonny's… who wrote Sonny's first fan letter. Come out Eric!" Marshall said, pointing his hand out towards the curtains. "Marshall I need to say something…" He nodded and passed me the microphone._

_I faced towards the audience, "Eric is…" I didn't finish. Suddenly someone came on in the 'weird beard' outfit. "…her biggest fan," He said. I then realised it was Chad… he actually was trying to help me. All the audience started clapping and cheering. Through the cheers I said to him, "Why are you helping me?" _

"_I'm not I just want to see what the beard was like…" He replied. "Hmm, sounds like to me that someone cares."_

"_No, someone just wanted to try on the beard." He insisted._

"_Cares,"_

"_Beards,"_

"_Cares,"_

"_Beards,"_

"_Cares…"_

"_Beards…"_

"_Beards,"_

"_Cares..." Yes he admitted it. He looked defeated. "Gotcha," I giggled.

* * *

_

Okay Sonny, out of the flashback now. It was weird though, thinking about Chad was rather addictive. I couldn't get him out of my head! _Oh go away already! _I thought, as I repetitively hit my head with my hand. Oh you know what; maybe getting some rest will help me forget about him. I hate how I almost fell into his trap during the Hottie MT Sketch a few months ago. But before that I was already developing a little crush on Chad… which sometimes faded when he was being so arrogant. But unfortunately I have liked him since, well since I got to know more about him… ah yeah, when he helped me out with my first fan dilemma.

Speaking of which, I already had loads of fans before that, when I found out that Tawni had hidden all my fan letters. Were more disciplined with each other now. In fact, I think me and Tawni are sort of friends now. I guess I'm friends with Chad too.

_**5:34pm**_

I have finished writing So Random's latest sketch now… It's time for me to head home. I am exhausted. I got into my black rodeo car, noticing Chad out the window, getting into his convertible. He turned round and noticed me too. He gave me a smile and a wave. I gave a little smile back. He decided to come over then.

He knocked on my left window, waving again… looking like a glaring moron. He was my moron… sort of. I rolled the window down. "Yes… Cooper?" I said, giving him a slight smirk.

He chuckled, "I've only come to say hi and I was also wondering if you wanted to go out for a bite." I gave him a look and replied sarcastically, "Chad Dylan Cooper, the most arrogant actor I've met, wants to take me out for a bite? Well that's new!"

He rolled his eyes, "Oh… you know you love it. Come on, I won't hurt ya."

"You better promise that."

He chuckled again as I got out of the car and followed him down to the inner skirts of town. We walked the whole way, chatting about nonsense and breathing in the fresh air. We both sat down on a bench, in a quiet space where not many people were around. We tried to hide our faces, just remembering that we could be spotted. My phone suddenly was ringing, "Moo… moo… moo!" I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sonny, it's me, Tawni!" I heard the familiar voice say. "Hey Tawni, what's up?" I asked. "Not much… what you doing?" She replied, in her usual excited tone. "Just hanging in the Hollywood city, what about you?"

"I'm with Nico and Grady, drinking milkshakes…" She said. "Cool, whereabouts?"

"Oh, do you want to come? The more the merrier!" She giggled. "Err, I can't right now… I'm kind of busy."

"Are you with someone?" She asked suspiciously. "Psst, no… I'm just doing some shopping." I lied. She suddenly gasped, "Wait a minute… you're with Chad aren't you?" I froze. "No… girl, I'm just buying clothes!"

"Really… because I can see you right out of the window!" My eyes widened, where the heck was she? "Where are you?"

"I'm in Shake Stir's… didn't you know there was one right by where you are?" She said, seeming like I was out of this world. "Damn, that is a point. But please can you keep this a secret. We don't want the paparazzi knowing were here." I begged. "Fine… but I suggest you find some disguise before you're noticed."

"Okay, thanks Tawni." I hung up. I turned round, noticing Shake Stir's, seeing Tawni waving at me. I waved back with a smile. I turned back to Chad who was looking at me laughing softly. "What?" He began to stop, still smiling, "Oh nothing, it's just… you're such a bad liar!"

"Oh hush up; at least I'm not full of myself."

"Wow, I have nothing to top that." He said, trying to think. I chuckled, "No surprise. It's best that way, since every time you try to outwit me, you totally fail." He frowned, "I do not!"

"You do."

"Do not!'

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

I groaned, "Ugh… enough. That drives me insane." He smiled, "I'm glad." I gave him an evil look, "You, you're so annoying." I rolled my eyes. "Come on, what are we still doing here? Anyway, didn't you bring any disguises?"

"I did, but I thought we would be safe here. But since were going now, well…" I rummaged through my handbag and pulled out two pairs of sunglasses, a cowboy hat and a beret. "We can wear this." I said, completing my sentence. Chad gave me a look, "A cowboy hat… beret? You got to me kidding me."

"Nope, so stop complaining and get over it." He shook his head, taking the beret and the black sunglasses. I took the cowboy hat and brown sunglasses. "How does this seem convincing Monroe, a French man and a… rodeo girl? How is that going to work?" Chad asked me, still moaning. I sighed, "Where's your imagination? We could be like, foreign people… who have just moved to Hollywood. I could be from Texas and you could be from Paris… and since you think you're such a great actor, then put on a fake French accent!"

He gave me an innocent look, putting his hands up, "Whoa Monroe, just saying." He put his hands down. "But I like the idea, good going."

"Thank you. So, what restaurant are we going to?"

"I have an idea, it's a great Italian restaurant I know… well, I know the guy who owns it, and he will gladly give us a last minute table." Chad said, scratching his head. I crossed my arms, "And I suppose there's a lot of publicity… since that's what you always want." He sighed a little and took off the glasses, "For your information Sunshine, it's a quiet restaurant… and I don't want to be covered with the press on me, I want to spend time with you." My eyes widened a little, I uncrossed my arms. Did he really mean that? "W-why would you w-want to spend time with me?" I stuttered.

He shrugged, smiling a little. "Because Monroe, you're my Sonny… and a friend. That's what friends are for aren't they?"

"Oh, well… thanks." I looked down moving my feet around with nervousness. I crossed my arms again, hiding my smile. I tried to look at him, but his million dollar smile made me blush even more. "Come on, let's get going." Chad finally said. He grabbed my arm towards another direction. As we carried on walking, I then said, "By the way… what on earth did you mean by, 'you're my Sonny?' " He chuckled and shrugged again, "I don't know… just an expression." I smiled at him, grabbing the sunglasses in his hand and put them back on his eyes. I then smiled at him, "Suits you better, so I can't see all of your face." He rolled his eyes, "Just because you can't get enough of CDC." I crossed my arms, "Please… I could date any Hollywood star."

He chuckled, "Yeah… you probably could." I raised one of my eyebrows, "What's up with you? You're being too nice." He chuckled, "I'm showing my truth self, and I know… it's hard to contemplate, but that's… me." I giggled a little, "That's really sweet Chad." I don't know why, but suddenly I leaned into to kiss his cheek. I left a little peck, giving him a weak smile… blushing like crazy. He seemed to smile a little and he didn't mind. He didn't stop smiling, was he blushing too? He took my hand again and we finally walked into the restaurant.

It looked so fancy, but casual too. There were candles on every table and plenty of roses and other flowers around the window ledges and seating areas. It almost felt like we were in Italy, it had been ages since I last went… but the memories are still so vivid today…

* * *

***Flashback***

"_Mom… are we almost there?" I asked… getting extremely bored sitting in the car. "Hush honey, yes… only a ¼ of a mile to go, then we can see all the great places and then go to have some pizza, okay?" My mum looked at me through her little mirror, giving me a weak smile. I sighed a little, crossing my arms, "Yes mom…" She chuckled, watching my annoyed expression._

_We eventually got there; I stepped out of the car and looked round. It was amazing, the sun was reflecting on the car, brightening up the whole of the forest. We had to do some walking, down to the beach and all the shops. Apparently we were in a place called Poppi? Something like that, in a big place called Tuscany, which had all these different cities, like a state. It was a wonderful, peaceful area. What I liked most about Poppi was that it was so quiet; no noise… just the slow wind passing through me. I could smell the lovely piney smell of the trees and the fresh air._

_I felt so free being here, glad to be away from Wisconsin for a little while… especially since dad only left a couple of months ago. If you have been in the same situation as me, then you'll understand how hard it can be to get over your parents splitting up, especially if you were used to your parents being together for all those years. Anyway, at the time I was only eleven, I decided to live with my mum… since I was so angry with my father. My mum then asked, "Sonny, what do want to do first? Eat or visit the artifact museum?__"__Can we get some ice-cream?" I asked sweetly. "Sure… then we go to the museum?" I nodded softly and we walked towards the town.

* * *

_

"Sonny, are you alright?" It was Chad. I was out of my flashback. Man, why do I keep reminiscing today? I nodded. "Are you sure?" He asked again. "Yeah… just a bit tired." We walked up to a man in a suit, standing behind a table with a huge list book in front of him. He gave us a polite smile. Chad took off his glasses and beret. "Ah… it's Mr Cooper, pleasure to see you again." The man said, in a velvet tone. "It's nice to see you too, Fabio." He nodded and escorted us to a free table by the window. I couldn't but help smile by being here. It was so pleasurable.

We sat down and another man, who must have been a waiter, came over and gave us a menu each. He then smiled and looked over at both of us and asked, "Have you thought of any drinks?" I nodded, "Erm… yes. Do you have a Shirley Temple?" The man thought for a second, "Yes we do…" He wrote my order down on a piece of paper and then he looked towards to Chad, "And for you Mr Cooper?" Chad smiled at him and said, "I'll have my usual drink, Carlos." He nodded and gave a little smile and walked off.

I chuckled and shook my head. Chad looked back at me and gave me a look, "What?" I couldn't stop chuckling, "Oh, nothing…" I tried to stop smiling. "Seriously, what is it?" He asked. "Oh… I guess it's just funny to see your charm, which you put on practically to everyone you meet." Chad rolled his eyes, "Oh Sonny, funny little Sonny… when you're famous you can do that, including you." I frowned a little, "Really?" He nodded, "Yeah… it's probably easier with you, since any guy on the street would probably drool over you."

I shook my head, "Whatever… guys wouldn't do that." He gave me a look, "Are you kidding, if you wore like, a really short skirt and a tight top… you would probably look hotter than you do now." I raised my left eyebrow, "You think I'm hot?" He then looked at me with his eyes widened, "Err… I meant, pretty." I raised my other brow, "You think I'm pretty?" He then tilted his head, still grinning, "Oh stop that… now you just made me look a fool." I giggled, "I think you already do that to yourself anyway." He sniggered, "Like I could look like a fool…"

"Really Chad, are you positive?" I replied, with a babyish voice. "Oh, so it's like that Monroe?" He said, adding a fake attitude. "Yeah, it is Cooper, get over it."

"You asked for it…" Chad got off his seat and rushed towards me, beginning to tickle me. I started giggling, trying not to laugh too loudly. But then I noticed that the waiter was coming back. "Err, Chad…" I began, between giggles. "What?" He said, still tickling me. I pointed towards the waiter who was now patiently standing there with a metal plate, which had two drinks on top of it. He turned round and noticed the waiter; he began to nervously chuckle and went back to his seat, looking really embarrassed.

I was embarrassed a little too but I found it rather funny as well. "Here are your drinks Mr Cooper and madam." He said smiling, acting as if he didn't see what Chad was doing. He put our drinks on the table and then said, "I'll be back when you're ready to order your meal." He walked off again. Then suddenly, Chad and I burst out laughing… finding it hard to keep it in. "Oh my god that was so awkward!" I exclaimed. He nodded back, "Yeah I know!" We carried on laughing for a few minutes more and then we decided to finally order. "So… what's good on the menu?" I asked Chad, looking at the lists of food.

"Hmm, well I usually order Pesto with Penne pasta, which is very nice… but the pizzas are good too." He replied. I moved my lips into a twitch and thought for a few moments, "I think I'll try the Spaghetti Carbonara." "Good choice, I've tried that… very creamy." He smiled at me and I grinned back. A few minutes later the waiter came back and we ordered what we wanted. He walked off once again to tell the cook our order. I then started talking again, "You know Chad you chose a good place to eat… it's so nice and quiet, there's hardly anyone in here."

"Well what I can say? I'm not all heartless." He said, shrugging his shoulders. I looked down and smiled, "Yeah… from what I have seen these past few weeks, I can't deny that." Chad gave me his million dollar smile, "You're so cute Monroe." I gave him a small grin, "Well… you're pretty cute yourself." Where was I going with this? I could see he raised an eyebrow, "As in my appearance or my actions?" I gave out a little chuckle and moved closer towards his face across the table, "Oh definitely both Cooper, you… drive… me… insane." I then winked at him. He looked at me with sudden fear then, he gulped rather loudly.

He finally spoke, "Err, well… you drive me crazy too, with your smile and your whole attitude."

"Do I drive you crazy in a bad or good way?"

"Definitely good Sunshine, you're different to other girl I have ever met." His face was quite close now, even though he had to stretch over the table. "You're a real charmer aren't you Chad?" I questioned him with a cunning look. "You're real flirtatious aren't you Sonny?" He retorted. "Hmm, that wasn't too bad… you managed to fight back without looking like a fool."

"You always make me look a fool." He sat back on his chair and winked at me. I smiled and saw the waiter was here with our food. It looked really good, I was well hungry. We slowly ate our food, whilst we made small talk about many things. As I swallowed mouthfuls of spaghetti, I listened to Chad intensively; other times he would listen to me… well at least I think he would.

_**6:52pm**_

I couldn't stop laughing, Chad was just so adorable. In some ways I wish he wasn't, because I know that if I carried liking him more and more, (if that was possible) I won't be able to control myself from doing anything stupid. I had to carry on playing hard to get, otherwise things could get really bad. Anyway, I suppose it was time to go… even though I would probably love to spend every day with Chad. Chad paid the bill, even though I tried to tell him I could pay some of it at least, he wouldn't listen. I gave in and told him I would pay the money another time, but he doesn't want me to. He treats me like such a lady.

We finally found our way back to Chad's convertible, since he 'kind of' forgot where he parked it. He drove back to the studios so I could get my car back. Problem was that we couldn't get in without setting off alarms… but somehow Chad could with this special card he had, which is totally unfair since I don't have one. Oh well, he got us in the 'So Random' and 'Mackenzie Falls' parking lot, which where I found my rodeo car safe and sound. I was relieved; my paranoia is such a pain… since I worry too much about everything.

I was now standing at my door, with Chad right opposite me. "I'll see you soon Chad…" I smiled. He then frowned, "So that's it? No hug?" I looked at him strangely, but then I figured he must have been kidding. "Shut it you." I replied. He then gave me a smile and he brought out open arms and I gave him a meaningful hug, like a thank you. I held for much longer than I usually did, Chad didn't budge either… which confused me. I was still cuddled into him when he said, "Sonny, don't you think it's time to admit how we feel about each other?"

"What do you mean?" I frowned and let go, looking up to him. He then grabbed my hands again, "Sonny, is there anything that you feel… that maybe you have hidden from me?"

"Psst, no… I have nothing to hide at all." That was a total lie. He gave me a look, "Come on, there must be something."

"Maybe there is, but maybe you're hiding something too?" I gave him a stern look. He let go of my hands and frowned, "Wait a minute; what are you trying to figure out?"

"What are you trying to figure out?" I asked back. He began to scratch his head, "Well… I want to know your feelings about me."

"That's exactly what I want to know! I mean, you've been acting so nice and charming… in fact, more than a friend kind of way."

"I am so confused now, do you… like have feelings for me?" He asked. I crossed my arms, "Do you have feelings for me?" He too crossed his arms and we both stood there with curiousity, neither of us saying a word. "Okay, why doesn't one of us tell the other how they feel, first by flipping a coin?" Chad suggested. "Flip a coin… really Chad, really?"

"Do you have any better ideas?" I thought for a second, "Fine no, I don't… so, I'll be tails and you are heads. If tails comes up I tell you first, Heads comes up then you tell me first." He nodded with agreement. I got a 50 cent out of my pocket and flipped it….

* * *

**Haha! Totally cliff hanger, I'm so horrid I know. But I don't care… it's fun :) **

**Hope you have liked this so far, will do next chapter as soon as I can.**

**Please review!**


	6. Feelings out

_- SWAC - of telling the truth-_

Sonny & Chad Chronicles

**Chap.6** – Feelings out (Chad)

*Clink!*

The coin was dropped.

And suddenly I felt a sense of fear in myself… I was panicking inside.

Of course, the silver 50 cent coin HAD to land on heads.

Heads, it was me first. Sonny was still staring down at the coin, as if she had no idea how to look back up. She finally slowly did, with slight horror in her eyes. Why was she scared? I was the one who had to tell her!

"So… are you going to tell me then?" She finally spoke. I gulped, looking right at her. I feel like I was about to throw up. Hopefully, I would be fine. I mean, Chad Dylan Cooper, vomit because of a girl? CDC does NOT do that. I stared back into Sonny's eyes and I stood a few steps closer to her… suddenly catching my breath. I let it out shakily. I was simply not going to tell her. I can't let her know my feelings; it's too hard for her to know. So I got closer to her ear and whispered, "My feelings are for you to find out." I gave her a confident grin and I patted her on the shoulder. She stood there in silence. Why?

I began to frown a little and that's when she eventually mumbled, "Good… because I wasn't going to tell you either. I'm going to go home now." Aw man, I felt awful now. I hated making Sonny the slightest upset. She began to walk off when I grabbed her arm, "Wait; please don't go." She turned around, giving me that slight puppy dog look. She looked like she was about to cry. I shrunk my shoulders and instantly let my arms just cradle around her.

I felt her hug me back, grabbing on to me quite tightly. She seemed really tired. Well it was like 10, she must have had a long day. About a minute later, she dozed off. So I picked her up gently and took her back to my car. Luckily she wasn't that heavy, she was pretty easy to carry. I put her on the front passenger seat and belted her in. She looked so cute when she was asleep… I'm going to call her mom. I hope she's in; she might not have come back from Wisconsin yet. Oh well, just try anyway. If she doesn't answer, then I'll send her back to mine and she can sleep in the spare room. I got my phone out and dialed Sonny's mom's number. "Ring ring… ring, ring… ring, ring… ring, ring…" After a few seconds I realized that her mother mustn't be in. Well, someone to look after. But when it's Sonny, she can stay as long as she likes. I know she could stay at home, but I don't want to wake her just so she could open the door… I would rather let her rest.

_**10:30pm **_

I finally got her to the spare room, where the bed was laid out nice and tidy. My sister must have left it like that, since she is so neat all the time. It's good though, so that Sonny can have a good rest. I opened up the duvet cover, gently putting her down on the bed and I took her shoes off. I then took off the jacket she was wearing, so she would seem more comfortable. I know this might sound rather wrong, but I can't stop imagining myself sleeping with her. I tried to shake it out of my head… but of course, we boys are born with these stupid sexual fantasies of women. It really pisses me off sometimes.

Anyway, I need my sleep too. So I tucked Sonny in properly and kissed her on the cheek, which maybe wouldn't have been the best thing to do since I suddenly felt her tug my blazer, which led to me being pulled down so that my head was leaning on her chest. I then found myself sniffing her perfume essence. It was so irresistible and craving… just like her. I then shook my head and attempted to snap out of it. I mustn't betray her innocence, no matter how much I want to kiss her. So I took a deep breath and walked out of the room, almost pacing. I then rushed into my room and fell on to my bed, still thinking of Sonny.

But that's when I heard a small muffled noise… which began to get louder.

That's when it hit me, Sonny was calling for me.

"Chad… Chad! Where am I?" She yelled. I jogged over back to her room. "Whoa Sonny, calm it. I'm right here. You're just sleeping in the spare room of my house." She frowned and sat up, "Oh okay, well that's fine then. I'm guessing my mom isn't back yet?" I shook my head, "No… I didn't want to wake you just so you could open the door." She chuckled, "That's good then… I can be very grouchy sometimes if I get woken up out of place." I gave her a weak smile, "Get some sleep sunshine."

"But I'm not tired anymore…" She mumbled. I rolled my eyes, "Well I am. It's now almost 11." She gasped sarcastically, "11? Oh my gosh that is sooo late!" I gave her a look as if to say, "Ha-ha very funny." I replied, "Come on, you'll be tired in the morning…" She snorted, "Chad, it's a Saturday tomorrow. Were both off until Monday, remember?" I nodded, "Oh yeahhh… okay fine, I guess we can stay up for an hour." She smiled with glee. I couldn't help but chuckle.

_**11:14pm**_

Guess what me and Sonny decided to do? That's right, we decided to sit outside the garden and eat ice cream! We are both oh so strange. I had chocolate mint and Sonny had raspberry ripple. Both of them are my favourite flavours, we shared it together. I took another spoonful and made a little groan, since the taste was delicious. "This ice-cream is so good! Where did you get it from Chad?" I gave her a confident smiled and said, "Italy of course."

"Get me some next time your there." I shrugged, "No problems… why not come with me?" I noticed she choked a little on the ice-cream and exclaimed, "What?" My eyes widened, "Oh, nothing. Don't worry."

"Well I am worrying! You want to go on holiday with me?" I shrugged again, "Well… is something wrong with that?" She then beamed at me and answered, dropping her spoon, "Aww… you're not worried about publicity anymore!" She then hugged me tightly and I put my arms around her, "Yeah, I couldn't care less." Then she let go and sat back down. "Well, unless it was a big embarrassing secret though right?" She asked. I thought for a second and then nodded, "Oh yeah… I have some secrets which I could never let the public know." Sonny looked fascinated, "Ooh, like what?" I snorted, "Why should I tell you?" She rolled her eyes and slapped me on the knee, "Come on, and tell me. I'm best known for my keeping secret policy." She then mimed herself zipping up her mouth.

I grinned, "Nope." She sighed, "Fine… I guess you won't know mine."

"No, I guess I won't," I said, trying not laugh. I looked down and then slyly moved my eyes back to her to see if she would beg me to tell her. I see she was beginning to tap her leg… and then she folded her arms. I let out a little chuckle, noticing that she was so inpatient. Her expression changed from a calm one to an agonized one, it was so cute. Oh great, the picture of kissing her right now was in my mind again. I didn't want it to be, but then I kind of did, since my brain's saying no but my heart's saying yes. I might even be sick if I did kiss her though, or faint because if I'm honest… I'm a fool and a weakling over Sonny.

Anyway, I reckon she'll crack any second, since we are still in awkward silence. In a few more seconds she will definitely crack… "Okay, okay! I give up, just please tell me what the big secret is already." She did slightly beg, giving me those puppy eyes I can't resist. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I moved myself closer to her, "The truth is, well… I don't know how you're going to take this." She frowned a little and smiled, "Don't worry, I can handle it." I looked down and fiddled with my fingers and then finally began, I was going to tell her in some way how I feel… I think. "Sonny, I don't know how to say this but I like a girl." She smiled, "Ah well… and who's this lucky lady?" I breathed deeply and whispered, "She's err, a brown dyed black haired girl."

Sonny looked down a little and said, "Okay…is she famous?" I nodded, gulping a little. She gave me a weak smile, "Is it okay if I ask any more questions?" I looked up at her and beamed, "Can I make it any more obvious of who I like?" She frowned again, "Yes you could."

"Oh right. Well, she's got brown eyes."

"Okay… anything else I can know?" She asked, suspiciously. Why was she so curious? Was I making her jealous? Hmm, there's only one way to find out. I smirked and replied, "Nope." She crossed her arms, here the envy comes. "And err, how come? I wouldn't tell anyone." I chuckled and said, "You're jealous aren't you?" She looked offended, "What! Err, no… why would I be jealous? Anyway, I thought you were still with Selena." Oh yeah, forgot to tell Sonny I ended it with Selena. Well, we were never together… that was the whole plan and it's finally worked. Well, I think so anyway.

I took a step closer to her again with a smug looking grin on my face, sliding my hands into my pockets, "I don't know, you tell me?" She sighed and finally replied, "Look, never mind. I'm sorry for getting in your business. I'll leave." Was she crazy? I would never leave at this time of night, especially if she could get kidnapped or something. "Sonny… it's 12 in the morning. You need sleep." She laughed, "Fine, since you so badly want me to leave as quickly as I can!" I rolled my eyes, "Monroe, you know that's not true. I just know you're tired."

"Okay then, night Chad." She said, giving me a weak smile. I gave her a smile back, feeling her slight sadness. I frowned and then said, "Hey… you're not going to bed without a hug." She shook her head and chuckled, letting her arms out. So did I and wrapped them around her, squeezing tight. I then faced her, my arms still holding her. She held me and looked up at me and smiled, "What?" You're amazingly beautiful, that's what. "Nothing… just, nothing." She gave me a strange look and let go, "Okay, well sleep tight Cooper." I smiled, "Will do." I watched her walk back inside, gazing at her existence. I had to admit, I think I was in love with her. I never thought this day would come so quickly. You'd think that I'll still be playing on girls' strings, but no… Sonny made me change, for the better.

* * *

…_**..**_

_I suddenly felt myself opening my eyes, was it morning already? I looked out the window to notice that the window looked rather distorted, so I couldn't really tell. I rubbed my eyes, noticing that this didn't feel as normal as it did when I usually wake up. I heard a knock on the door, I frowned and I got out of bed to open it. It slowly creaked, to reveal her… beautiful her. Sonny Monroe was standing there, in well… some very, attractive undergarments. My god, she looked so sexy. She gave me a devilish smile and whispered seductively, "Can I come in Chad?" I gulped, losing all capability of talking. I closed my eyes and slowly mumbled out, "Yes…" She giggled her cute laugh, walked in and closed the door. _

_The whole atmosphere was getting smaller, seeming more faint. This had to be a dream; Sonny would never come in wearing a lacy bra and panties for 'certain' reasons. She doesn't feel what I feel… she doesn't even know how much she drives me crazy. I wanted this dream to come true, I wanted her to be with me, I wanted to touch her, and I mean more than holding hands and hugging. Yes, I have a dirty mind… I have an excuse; I'm a teenage 17 year old boy. "Chad, I'm glad I'm friends with you, but I want to be more. What do you think?" Of course, she was standing dangerously close to me. "Umm… are you sure?" I replied. She nodded, "Oh yes Chad… I so am." I looked at her with fear; I was really hoping this was a dream now. Why? Because I can't handle an extremely irresistible and sexy 16 year old called Sonny Monroe. She is too innocent for this to be real._

"_You know what Chad? Just… wake up. WAKE UP!" Her voice got fainter and fainter…_

…_**..

* * *

**_

"Chad? Are you awake? I need you to wake up." I heard a voice… was Sonny really in my room? I dazed out of my dream, rubbed my eyes and slowly but surely opened my eyes to turn around. That was when I was really awake, everything seemed real. But the weird thing was, was that Sonny was here. I frowned, "Sonny? Wha… why are you in here if you don't mind me asking?" She gave me a look worry, "Sorry, do you want me to leave? I just err, wanted you to wake up since I made some breakfast for both of us downstairs." I rubbed my eyes and sat up, "No, no! I didn't even know you were going to make breakfast. You didn't have to… that's a lovely gesture. I'll get my sleeping robe and come down stairs in a minute okay?"

"Okay sure. I made pancakes and waffles; you can tuck in when you're ready!" She smiled at me and left. Wow, she's awesome. She made breakfast for me! She must want something, but then again she is sweet at nature. I wish she were my girlfriend. Next time though, I'll be making the breakfast… I never expect her to do anything; she's in no such way a slave. In fact, she's far from it. Anyway, so I finally dragged myself out of bed and went downstairs in my robe, feeling naturally happy. Why? Because my life just couldn't get any better than this very moment.

As I went down the stairs I heard faint clatters of plates and delicious essences of waffles and pancakes, it smelled so good. I walked into the kitchen, taking in the air. I closed my eyes for a second, "Mmm… smells great Sonny." I yawned and stretched my arms. She smiled at me, "Hope so, don't want to make any disappointment!" I nodded, "What time is it Monroe?" She pulled her sleeve up and looked down at the watch that slid round her wrist. She looked back up at me and said, "It's roughly half 9… why?"

"Oh, that's good. Not too late, not too early." I noticed she rolled her eyes a little and chuckled. I looked at her suspiciously, why did she always do that? "What is it?" She looked up with wide eyes of confusion, "What?" I gave her a look, "You know what… don't hide what you're thinking." She frowned, "What ever do you mean… Chad?" She then turned round and got plates out of the cupboard, as I noticed that she was already done making the pancakes and waffles. I shook my head, "Sonny, what is up with that look you gave me… you know, the one where you roll your eyes and chuckle?" She shrugged, "I don't know, I guess its way of showing that you're rather cute and silly sometimes." I couldn't help but smile and frown at the same time as that. She looked up at with her sheepish eyes and raised her eyebrows, "So… you ready to tuck in to this food?" I shrugged, "Sure. I'll get it myself."

"Are you sure? I don't mind serving." She replied. "Sonny, sit down and eat the food… you've done enough already, I feel like your smothering me." She then looked a little guilty then, I didn't make her upset did I? "Okay… sorry." She said quietly, grabbing a plate for herself and sitting down. I looked down at the floor a little with disappointment in myself. I did sound a bit harsh just then. So I sat down next to her and shifted Sonny to face me. I got hold of her hands, "Hey… I didn't mean that in harsh way. You didn't have to apologise at all." She looked at me with that puppy dog look face again as if she was really sad. But then it faded away and she said, "Okay… I'll get out of your way now." She got off the seat and began to walk away.

I frowned and grabbed her arm, "Whoa! What's wrong? I thought you were all bubbly a minute ago." She turned to face me, "Nothing's wrong." I gave her a look again, "Sonny, don't lie… it's not pretty." She looked down at the floor and then began, "Okay… I feel down because it was supposed to be my friend-adversary with Lucy today, but she's on holiday so I couldn't go back to Wisconsin to see her again." I slowly nodded, "Ah, missing your old best friend eh?" She still looked down and sighed, "Kind of." I looked at her affectionately, feeling bad. I pulled her into a nice bear hug. "We all miss friends sometimes… I haven't seen my old pal of mine in 2 years." I said, still holding her. She gave me a weak smile, "Sorry for being over sensitive."

"Why are you sorry again Sonny? It was me who was being a little harsh… I don't want you to be upset." She looked up at me and then said, "Fine. Now let's just eat, I'm hungry." I nodded and we sat back down in the kitchen. I picked up a plate and then got a fork to stab the pancake to pick it up. I gently put it on my plate and sat it down on the surface, heading to the fridge for some maple syrup and whipped cream. As I looked for them I asked Sonny, "Do you want anything on your pancakes Sonny?" She replied, "Have you got lemons and sugar?" I nodded and found the sugar in the cupboard and a fresh lemon from the fridge. I got the chopping board and chopped the lemon in half with a knife. I grabbed one half and got Sonny's pancake and squeezed the lemon juice from the fruit and sprinkled some sugar on top. I gave her plate back and she smiled to see it, "Thank you" she said.

I smiled at her, "No problem… anything I can do for my Sunshine." She gave me a look, "I'm not yours, so don't say that." I smirked, "Sorry, does it annoy you MY sunshine?" She rolled her eyes and dug into her pancake as I sat down and chuckled. I watched her take a bite of the pancake and she made a little moaning sound. "Is it good then?" I said. She nodded with exaggeration, "Very. Try yours." I nodded and took a bite of mine. I slowly chewed and my eyes widened. Wow, this was an amazing pancake! Sonny is awesome at making them. I'm not surprised; she could probably be good at everything… since she's good at acting, making people laugh, singing (I know, how I would know that… I've heard her when I've gone past and appeared round the 'So Random' set. Yes, I have to see Sonny every day.) What else? Oh yeah, I think she's good at dancing too.

Anyway, Sonny seemed to be in heaven with her pancake… as if she hadn't eaten for days. I just watched her eat as fast as lightning. It was weird, because strangely enough, the way she moaned about her pancake, the more it made me feel a little turned on. Yeah I know it's kind of creepy. She then looked up at me as she finished her last bite, her chocolate brown eyes all wide eyed. "What?" She said. I shrugged, "Nothing… you just, ate that really fast." She nodded, "Yeah. Told you I was hungry. I'm going to get another one."

She got out of her seat when I suddenly, out of nowhere, grabbed her arm and she frowned. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to well… lean in. I stood up and pushed my lips on to hers. I felt her jolt by doing this, I obviously surprised her. I was honestly kissing her though; my mind just went into cloud nine, I closed my eyes gently. I then suddenly heard a shatter, whoops. I made Sonny drop the plate she was holding. Oh well, right now… I couldn't care. It seemed Sonny didn't either.

The strange thing was, was that I felt her kiss me back. No pulling or pushing me off, just a wave of electricity. Her lips were so soft and moist… I was over the moon, fireworks were exploding, and my heart beat was accelerating. I felt my blood boil with happiness, this one innocent kiss made me feel so sexually aroused, it was absolutely amazing. I held her tight, attempting to leave less and less space between us. My arms were holding her arms, I began to gently slither them down her lower back, and I then stopped and just left them there. I felt her hands sliding up my neck, the feeling making me shiver slightly. I then began to roam my lips around hers, begging to know if she would let me slip my tongue in her mouth. Eventually she did, as I felt her tongue in mine.

After a few more seconds, we both let go for breath. I opened my eyes, as did Sonny. We both stared into each other's eyes. I was shocked by then, the kiss was… well, wow. My mouth was still open in amazement. Sonny's mouth was still open too, her eyes wide and her eyebrows rose. I couldn't say a word, I was absolutely speechless. We then finally both mouthed together the word, "Wow…" I shook my head and closed my eyes for a moment. I then re-opened and I felt us both let go of each other. I then looked down in embarrassment, putting my hand over my eyes and then sliding it down to keep myself cool and relaxed. Sonny was still quiet. I was still confused as to why she kissed me back; I thought she didn't like me that way…

We then both looked up to each other and both tried to begin, "I…" I then looked back down and began to touch my face again with nervousness. What was she going to say? She then slowly began to talk, stuttering her words, "W-why… how, err, did you… I mean, why did you kiss me? I-I, didn't think… you would ever, well, do that." I looked around the room, feeling like a total idiot. "Well, I don't… know." She crossed her arms and looked away with slight annoyance. Her eyes traveled back to me. She was probably waiting for a proper answer, I mean, how could I not know? Was that all I could say? Apologise for goodness sake! I began to fiddle with my fingers; I stepped closer to her again.

I then said, "Sonny… I'm sorry for kissing you, I just, well… I don't know how to say this but," She then stopped me by putting hand on my mouth and spoke, "You don't have to be sorry, all I wanted was an explanation." I gave her a little smirk and she gave me that, devilish smile! Why was she…? Whoa, all of sudden I felt her lips press on to mine, she didn't mind kissing me at all! I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around mine neck and swung her legs round my waist. Was this actually real this time? Her left hand then began scrunching with my hair. Oh crap, I could definitely feel hardness in that 'certain' area of mine… this was most definitely turning me on. She then slowly pushed me backwards, slightly leaning into the wall.

Sonny then slid her legs off, grabbing my shirt and pulling me closer to her. She was seriously a feisty girl… very sassy too. This was so inappropriate, but it seemed like she had experience, which doesn't seem right since she's always seemed a little nervous about sexual contact. Was that a put on? Was she acting of that at the time? If she was, well… I had been totally fooled. She then let go of my lips slowly and I opened my eyes, dazed and confused. She smiled at me, "Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation, is in shock." I frowned, what was she talking about? I took myself off the wall and gave her a look of suspicion. "What on earth do you mean Sonny Monroe?" She chuckled, "Am I the girl with brown dyed black hair and brown eyes?"

I gave her a beaming smile and hugged her. I whispered in her ear, "Most definitely."

"Well, I guess I can say that I like the guy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes." She replied. Hang on, I know this might sound stupid, but I actually sure if she meant me. But of course she must do, I mean she kissed me back! I let go of the hug and then said, "That is me right?" She rolled her eyes and put her head on my chest. I held her tight and realized of course it was me. I felt so happy, she had feelings for me… and now I didn't have to worry about a thing.

* * *

**I think this came out quite well. I hope there is actually people reading this, I want more people to know of this story ! But whoever is reading this, sorry for taking sooo long to update! Please review though, I only have 2. Thanks :)**


	7. Dilemmas Pt1

SWAC – of telling the truth

_Sonny and Chad chronicles. _

**Chap.7** – Dilemmas Part ONE (Everyone)

_**3:21pm – Sunday afternoon.**_

Chad let go of Sonny after a long silence of caressing each other in a hug. They slowly let one another's arms lift out of the position they were just in. Chad looked at Sonny, Sonny looked at Chad. They both were still smiling with glee. On the other hand, a slight awkwardness and embarrassment was appearing and Sonny eventually broke the silence, "Well… thanks for having me here to stay, Chad."

He nodded and smiled, "Yeah, anytime." She nodded back and turned round to the door, whilst Chad span back to reality and quickly paced to the door to open it for her. He smiled at her again and she smiled at him, politely. This seemed rather strange to both of them; especially since they just let out all feelings for each other. It was like those words were never said. As they stood still and gave one more glance at each other, they began to both lower their eyebrows a little… both confused as to why one another were being so oddly casual.

Once again, the trance was gone and both of them cleared their throats and said a farewell. "Bye," Chad whispered. Sonny gave him a weak smile and waved, walking out of the door… not looking back. That was when Chad was definitely confused, why did Sonny not stay? I mean, I would have said something but I… couldn't. It was like something stopped me. _"Weren't we meant to be together now? Like, everything would fall into place?" _Chad thought, scratching his head and closing the door. It was weird. To Chad, it almost felt like the whole concept had just been a slap across his face.

_**Tuesday morning, 11:21am**_

It had been 3 days since the feelings between Chad and Sonny finally came out. They kissed yes; they felt so happy for it. But something was not quite right… because after that kiss, Sonny casually left… and she hadn't been around since. In fact, it was driving Chad a little crazy. But that confusion was not making any sense. In fact, it began to seem to Chad that perhaps a kiss was all that was going to happen. Why? Because there was a slight chance that this peculiar thought of his was dawning on Chad… because he'd used the same tactics on girls. She was avoiding him. They hadn't spoken at all and she wasn't answering her phone.

Did she regret the kiss or something? Did she just kiss him to get his hopes up? Chad didn't understand, so that day he got fed up with all his paranoia thoughts and decided to take a wonder down to the set of 'So Random'. He did try to go yesterday, but his cast mates kept bothering him and he never got a chance at lunchtime and ended up having to eat in his dressing room. Mackenzie Falls are only allowed to do so. Then again, she didn't quite ignore me Sunday morning… everything seemed fine until now. So there he was; straightening his jacket and spraying an essence of peppermint water into his mouth.

"Ahhh…" He breathed. _"That should do it," _he thought. _"Mmm, I wish I could taste her lips now… they felt sooo good the other night. If only I could feel them again." _Chad couldn't stop having outrageous thoughts of her, Sonny got him hooked… like a lost mouse for cheese. At that moment, Chad was agonized to see her… he just had to see those muddy brown eyes once more. He was almost there, walking closer to the door of Tawni and Sonny's dressing room. He begged inside his head that she was in there. _"Please be in there Sonny, you must be there…" _

Chad gently tapped his knuckles on to the wooden door and waited for a response. After a few seconds; the familiar blonde girl… Tawni appeared. She gave him a suspicious look but probably knew why he was standing outside of the dressing room. "Looking for Sonny, pooper?" he gave her a slight smile, "Yes I am… is she here?" She crossed her arms and frowned a little, "Actually… no. She hasn't been in today or yesterday. Apparently there's something wrong with her and she couldn't come in. She's taking a few days off."

He frowned, "Really? Did she say specifically what was wrong?" Tawni shook her head and shrugged, "Nope… sorry Chad." He nodded slightly, "Okay, thanks anyway…Tawni." She gave him a nod goodbye and what he thought, may have been a smile. She gently closed the door and waved a goodbye. He felt his face still in the same frowned expression. "_What on earth has happened to Sonny? I'm really kind of worried… is she hurt? Hmmm well, only one way to find out…"_

_**12:14pm**_

Chad pulled up at Sonny's driveway to the block of apartments. He let out the car key and stepped out of his blue convertible, holding a bunch of daffodils, Sonny's favourite. He smiled to himself, glad that he was to see Sonny once more. He walked up to the main apartment doors and buzzed no. 18 for Sonny. A few seconds later, her voice was heard through a faint speaker. "Hello?" She called. "Hey, it's me…Chad." She replied back, "Oh… well, come in I guess." Chad frowned at her tone. "_Whoa, she really wasn't happy Monroe at the moment." _

Chad got up the stairs to the 2nd floor and saw that Sonny's door was already open, whereas Sonny was on the sofa. "Hey Sonny, can I come in?" She mumbled, "Yes…" He then saw that there were crutches by the sofa. Chad had a concerned look on his face, and moved towards Sonny. As he tried to look at her, she looked away. Chad then frowned and tried to look at her face. Again, she looked away. "Sonny, hey… look at me." She then began to slowly turn to face Chad.

He then gasped, horrified of what he saw on Sonny's face. It was tears, wet black mascara running down her cheeks. "Sonny, whoa… what's happened to you? Why have you got those crutches?" She replied sternly through whimpers, "I don't want to talk to about it." Chad sat down next to her and put an arm round her, leaving his shoulder for her to lean on. "Well that's fine, but I won't go until you're happy." Sonny sighed, "Fine… you really want to know?" Chad nodded and looked down at her with his big blue eyes that usually made Sonny hypnotised.

She took another deep breath and began, "Well… let's just say, I've had a really bad last 2 days." Chad frowned, "Why?" She carried on, "Firstly, I panicked after I kissed you. I'd never expressed my feelings before and I was worried I did something wrong so I left early." Chad's shoulders dropped and he gave her a look of affection. "No Sonny, you… how could you do anything wrong. I thought I made a mistake." She shook her head and leaned back into him, putting her left arm on his neck and kissed his cheek. "So, what happened after that?"

"Secondly, I got a call from my mum. She said that there was something wrong with my brother." Chad's eyebrows widened, "Oh… what's wrong with him?" She looked away from my eyes and put her hands in her face, "Look, just forget it… I don't want to say no more." Chad grabbed hold of Sonny's fragile hands and gently pulled them right to his heart. "Sonny please, I want to help. I want to be here for you."

Sonny let out a nervous chuckle, "That's exactly what my brother would have said to me when I was upset." Chad gave her a slight sympathy smile, rubbing her back. "Well, I just…" Sonny stammered, starting to cry again. "Oh gosh, Allison…" He said. Sonny then looked up at Chad with amazement, "You said my full name again, why?" Chad shook his head, "I really don't know, it just blurts out." Sonny gave him a smile, "It's sweet."

"Aww, well that's good. I did something right then." Chad replied, rolling his eyes and smirking as he said 'something'. Sonny giggled, purely laughing at Chad, since she found him so cute and goofy sometimes. "So, have I gained your trust now?" He then asked, his blue eyes staring at her right in the face, his breath blowing on her. Sonny's face went back to neutral and she then finally spoke, "My brother was in a car accident." She looked down at her feet, suddenly feeling sad all over again. Chad then dropped his shoulders again and suddenly realized how much he was an idiot for letting her tell him.

"Oh crap Sonny, I shouldn't have asked… I'm sorry." She shook her head, "It's okay Chad… he might not be dead yet. My mum hasn't confirmed it officially." He nodded, "Okay, that's good then… so you're crying because you're worried?" She nodded, "Yeah… me and my brother are really close. I was hoping you could meet him one day, since you already know my mum." Chad gave her a weak smile, "That's nice to know."

"Yeah, I've also been in pain though. As you can see from the crutches and plaster on my forehead." Chad replied, "Yeah! I was going to ask about that, what the heck happened to you?" Sonny looked down at her hands, "Well, stupid me… decided to run towards Tawni because she needed hug and she'd been under a lot of stress. So we met up and I somehow forgot that there were a slight number of downward steps, which led to me damaging my ligament in my ankle. Oh, and scraping my forehead."

Chad made a slight hissing noise, understanding the pain. "Jeez, that sounds painful. But hey, as long as you haven't hurt yourself too much." She nodded, "Course… I'll be out of these crutches in no time." He gave her another smile and hugged her gently. "So, how's your day been?" Sonny asked, holding Chad's hands. Chad shrugged, "Not too bad, could have been better if you were at the studios today." Sonny beamed and giggled a little, playfully slapping Chad's hand, "Aww… stop it."

"I mean it Allison, Sonny Monroe." Chad said sternly, looking right into Sonny's eyes, linking his to hers. Chad gulped, feeling a little shaky again for being so close to Sonny's lips. He then looked down at let go of her hands. Sonny frowned; confused as to why he hadn't kissed her, which he would have done before. She gently got hold of Chad's jaw and pulled his head to face back to her. "Are you okay? You looked away for some reason…" He gulped again, struggling to disconnect away from kissing her again. He let his head let go of Sonny's grip, "Um yeah, just err… feeling a little dizzy."

As he said those words he stood up and nervously tried to get a hold of himself… concerned that he was getting horny again. Chad himself was confused as to why he was so afraid of kissing Sonny, I mean he's CDC, Chad Dylan Cooper… this effect should be affecting Sonny. But it seemed that she was less scared than he. _"I thought I wasn't scared anymore, why on earth is this still happening to me?"_ It suddenly came to his mind… and there it was haunting him.

He was dangerously, cautiously, damn right petrified of commitment. He'd never committed to any woman and never liked a girl for more than a few weeks. His whole feelings for Sonny had been going on for longer than he realized, in fact… it occurred to him that he had liked her ever since he realized her talent of acting during that silly little game of musical chairs.

* * *

"_NO!" The Randoms yelled all at once._

"_Oh my ankle, it really hurts… I think something snapped!" Sonny exclaimed, slouching on the ground, with her ankle seeming to be pain. From what it seemed poor Sonny's ankle must have been damaged. "Wait, was I caring?" He thought, at the time. Chad stopped and looked down at Sonny, "Aw man that looks really serious…" Sonny groaned lightly in pain, looking down and sitting, still holding her ankle. "We better get you to a doctor. Just take my hand." Chad let out his hand for Sonny, she looked up at him in hope and took hold of his hand, pulling him towards her. _

_He fell to the ground and Sonny stood back up, showing that she was not really in any pain at all and sat in the chair saying, "Peace out suckers!" As she said this, she did a weird gangster style hand gesture and sat in the seat with confidence. Her friends were yelling in joy. They rushed towards and gave her a slight awkward hug. Chad looked at her furiously; amazed and slightly annoyed to realize that he had been fooled. _

"_You tricked me!" He shouted. She retorted back, "Nope. I was acting!" She then ran her hands through her hair for dramatic effect, obviously showing him the attitude and courage of her. "Wow, that was… great. Just as good as me! Wait no, second. Wait no! What the heck am I saying?" He thought. I stood up and straightened my jacket, "Not bad, perhaps there's a spot for you on Mackenzie Falls…" He turned to Portlyn, who looked disappointed. "…After Portlyn disappears in a mysterious ballooning accident."_

_She then went to go and cry, upset by what Chad said. He looked back at Sonny and she replied, "Thanks but my home is right here in Chuckle City, on a show called So Random. So I won't be going anywhere, Chad Dylan Cooper." He was surprised by her turn down, but it was her choice. Strangely though, the 'So Random' cast gasped after she said his name. "That was weird…" He thought; confused as to why they did that. Sonny then said, "Really? Were doing that again?"

* * *

_

So yeah, Chad is officially afraid… and he has no idea what to do about it.

_**5:42pm**_

Chad finally got Sonny to sleep, and didn't kiss her... he would have, but couldn't. He was still trying to get used to her gorgeous body, which he hadn't even seen yet without clothes. He imagined how alarming it would be if he saw her nude! But he attempted to shake that out of his head. Anyway, he's only had sex once… which was not long ago. But it didn't last long cause Chad freaked out and left her, realizing that he didn't really want to have sex with that girl, but he wanted to be intimate with Sonny. The word intimate sounded weird to Chad, he was truly worried that he was becoming a sap.

Chad then sat down on Sonny's couch and turned on the TV. But that was when I heard a slight key clicking noise, Sonny's mother Connie was home. I stood right up and turned off the television. "Oh! You gave me a bit of a fright there Chad." She said, looking at me with a peculiar look on her face. "Sorry Ms Monroe. Demi's asleep by the way, she's not been happy. But I cheered up and now she's resting." Connie dropped her shoulders, impressed by his affectionate ways.

"Oh, well… that's really nice Chad. Glad to see you care about my daughter." He nodded with a smile and then said, "Should I be off now?" She smiled back to him and replied, "Well it's up to you, and you can stay a little longer if you want… or you can go home now."

"Ah okay. Err, I will, say goodbye to Sonny." He pointed towards her bedroom and Connie nodded, "Sure… fine by me." Chad smiled again and then went to her bedroom to notice that she was slightly snoring, it was really soft and cute. It was noisy or annoying, just gentle. _"Man, she looks so peaceful and beautiful. You do NOT know what you do to me Sunshine." _She then rolled over on to her other side and slightly moved her head into a more comfortable position.

"_This must be what love feels like. Am I in love with her?" _

_"Well if I am, I just hope that when I eventually tell her... she won't freak."_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**

**Ooohhhh ! Seems to me that perhaps Chad Dylan Cooper is properly love sick eh? Well, more crazy things will happen next. Will Sonny's brother survive? If so, will Chad meet him? Who knows? Me! Mwahahaha. Find out next chapter. I need to get going with next chapter of JONAS! Sorry I took long enough with this story. **

**Loony-Loonz**


	8. Dilemmas Part 2

**A/N: DO NOT IGNORE THIS. I am already slightly annoyed to those people who have not bothered to review. I put up my JONAS story over a week ago and all I got was 2 reviews! I only have 38 and I was hoping to get 50 before I finish it. I doubt it now, since I'm already writing the last chapter :/ Okay, now I know I have not updated this in a while… but I am sorry. Also, could you pleaseee check out my YouTube Channel? Or at least, check the Channy videos. **

**/WC95Productions**

**You can also check this little video that I kind of made for this story, which will be on YouTube soon as well! **

**.com/watch?v=bmIb4VnWcvQ**

**So, if you don't check this stuff out and comment… or subscribe; I will NOT carry on with this story, nor if you do not review. Don't use the excuse of not having a YouTube account… make one! Please. I am evil yes, but I want to get to 50 reviews on this story and my JONAS story. If I could get more on it, then even better! I will try to post my chapter quicker, okay? Cool, now on with the story :)**

SWAC- Of telling the truth

Sonny, oh and Chad chronicles.

**Chap.8** – Dilemmas Part Too. (Sonny)

_**Wednesday morning**_

I woke up in a peaceful mood. Wow, I slept really well. In fact, it didn't occur to me until I fully woke up that I had a smile on my face. Not to mention, for once I remembered a dream from last night! It was so vivid actually, and wonderful. Basically, it was a lovely dream of me, my dad, mum, and Chad. We were all having a picnic together, the sun beaming. My mum was happy and she was dancing with dad, whilst I and Chad danced, I felt his lips touch my neck. I wish it were real, I miss my dad not being alive.

Andrew Monroe. Mum told me he was only 35 when he died. I felt a tear go down my cheek. In a way, I kind of disliked the dream… it just showed me how much I hated how my father was dead. He was so special to me, sometimes more special than mum. I don't like favouritism though. But this was only because my dad had never let me down, whilst my mum has, once. She let me down when I needed her most, when I was in the car accident with dad. I was lucky to survive. That's what made me get this scar on the side of my left frontal lobe on my head.

It's quite a big one too, which I always hide under my hair. Sometimes I forget it's there when I tuck my hair behind my ear, but then I put my hair quickly back in place, just to make sure no one saw it. Anyway, she let me down by not being their when I needed her; she was holiday and couldn't come back because she felt she couldn't leave my brother Tyler on his own… which seems ridiculous because at the time I was 10 and he was 16. My brother persuaded my mum in the end and she finally came back to me the day after the accident.

I was really upset that she didn't come back to me straight away; she got rather short with me. It led to us not talking for days, she thought that my auntie needed to look after me once in a while… so that I could bond with her. I guess she was sort of right in some ways, I was in safe hands. Auntie Liz was always my favourite aunt; she took care of me so well. Last time I saw any of my mum's side of the family was just a few months ago, on my week visit to see them in Wisconsin.

Wisconsin is a beautiful place; so much open air and space. I loved those days where Auntie Liz would let me work on the farm. It was so fun milking the cows, feeding the chickens and even the occasional horseback riding. I wasn't so keen on cleaning the pig's trough though; that was certainly one hell of messy job. After the years, I did sort of get used to the smell in the end. Luckily I only did it once a week, since everyone in the family took turns.

Not everyone on my mum's side is from Wisconsin though; some of them are from Italy. I've only been to Italy a couple of times; it was rather nice… but rather cold too. My great-aunt and great-uncle live in Tuscany down there. But if I want to tell you more of my family, well, everything is completely different with my dad's side. My dad is originally from Mexico! Including he has a little Irish in him from my great-grandparents, I think on my dad's mother's side… basically my grandma. This is all I know though, not very much. I may even have all of that confused.

Okay, so I need to get out of bed now. I checked the time again; it was 9:12am. Oh okay, that's alright. I generally thought I had been lost for hours. I think too much. I wonder if I see Chad today… it would be nice. And yes, I do really like him now. Curse his damn charm.

I sat up from my pillow and sluggishly moved off my bed; mum was at work. I decided to head downstairs and have a simple bowl of coco pops. As I got to the kitchen and took a bowl out, I heard the front doorbell ring. Who could be here at this time? I frowned a little and walked towards the door, slightly curious as to who would come at this daylight of hour. I opened the door slowly, to find Zora. She was crying.

"Zora? Has something happened?" I asked, completely frazzled. She nodded and slowly walked in as I let her through. I led her to the couch and we sat down. She looked miserable. I didn't normally see Zora like this; it was strange to see her upset. I didn't like seeing that sweet face of hers all scrunched up and looking in pain. Her face also looked slightly sore, but that was probably just from the tears. I let my hand rubbed her upper arm slightly, looking down at her sympathetically. She looked up at me with fear in her eyes.

"So… do you want to tell me what's wrong?" She looked back down at the floor. She began to fiddle with her fingers. I was normally good at comforting people, but it was hard when it was Zora… she was always generally happy. She let out a slight sigh and finally began to talk, but in a quiet tone. "Sonny, have you ever felt let down by someone you thought you loved?" I thought for a second. Well yeah, my mum. But I don't have second thoughts of loving her. I shrugged and replied, "Well… sort of. My mum did once."

She looked at me again, "What did she do?" I shrugged again, "Well… nothing bad, she just wasn't there for me when I needed her. You see; my… dad, well-well when I was 10, was driving me to get a treat at my favourite fast food restaurant. But he found that his seatbelt was stuck, so he drove without a seatbelt on. He probably thought that he was going to be okay, but some stupid driver swerved almost straight into us, which caught my dad slightly off guard… especially at the speed of 50mph and we crashed. Quite heavily too…" I stopped, feeling slightly down myself now.

Zora realised that I stopped and said, "He died huh?" I nodded slightly. Zora looked at me sadly and then uttered, "What happened with your mum then?" I then slowly carried on, telling her how my mum didn't come home straight away, how she felt she needed to stay with my brother. How she tried to deny his death, feeling aftershock. She nodded at me with understanding. After a minute or so of silence, I spoke up again, "So… can you tell me what's happened now?" Zora narrowed her eyes back down at the ground, but she sighed and replied, "My mum has been cheating on my dad."

I felt myself gasp. That's horrible. How can anyone want to cheat on somebody…? I've never understood it. No wonder Zora was feeling so terrible; I don't blame her. I just pulled her into a hug, even if she was a hugger or not. She needed somebody, and I couldn't care less if it were me. I would gladly be here for my good friend. She seemed startled by my embrace, but wrapped her arms around me back. I didn't realise until now how fragile Zora really was.

_**2 Hours later…**_

Today so far this morning has been really fun with Zora; she's such a laugh and so sweet. She's clearly still a kid, only 13. I always felt young again every time I hung out with her. First we decided to play Twister, and then watched 'Wild Child'; finally afterwards deciding to make pancakes. I found that Zora was awesome at cooking them. She said that it ran in the family for us to make exceptionally good cakes and sweet pastries. We did have a play fight though, throwing flour everywhere. This occurred to make a really white kitchen. It was hilarious though, especially since we still have not been able to get the flour out of our hair.

We decided that perhaps it was best if we cleaned up. Luckily the flour around us was dry, so it wasn't too difficult to sweep all together. That was when the doorbell rang again. Hmm, there's another person ringing for me? Huh, must be a strange day. I went to the door and opened it to appear a man that looked the age of mid 30's. He was rather tall, light brown hair and was wearing glasses. He pushed them up and began to speak, "Err, hi... you must be…"

Zora's voice came up from behind me, "Who is it?" But then she looked up towards the man, her expression turning from glee to utter sadness. Ah, it must be her dad. "Zora, you are here." He spoke, quietly… suddenly leaving his eyes from me. Zora crossed her arms, "I'm guessing we have to leave." Her dad nodded and reached his hand out. Zora sighed. I'm guessing her dad wasn't someone to argue with.

She walked across to him and turned round to face me; her dad placed his arm on Zora's shoulder. She looked at me sadly, "Goodbye Sonny… I'll see on Monday I guess." I nodded and gave her a quick hug. I let go and her dad then ordered Zora to go to the car, his voice was stern but gentle. He turned back to me and smiled slightly, "Thank you for looking after her. I was panicking all over. I'm guessing she told you that it was fine to be here?"

Crap, I feel quite guilty now… let her innocent father feel worried. I completely forgot to contact him and focused my whole attention on Zora. I stuttered, "Err… I'm sorry Mr L-Lancaster; I forgot to contact you so that you would know she was alright… I was focusing on…" He interrupted me with a half-hearted smile, "It's okay, I understand." I gave him a weak smile and he said his goodbyes. I closed the door, slightly worried of Zora. What was going to happen? Was she going to be told off? Was she going to argue with her parents? I couldn't help but feel sorrow for her.

But then I heard another knock at the door! Gosh, I'm popular today. Who could be knocking now? Once again I hesitantly opened the door, and there appeared the typical dirty blonde boy Chad. He had a big smile on his face, with something hiding behind his back. I gave him a smile, "Hey Chad… comes on in." He was still grinning right at me, revealing a bunch of flowers from behind him. I beamed at him. "I got these for you." He said, slightly pushed the yellow tulips in my face.

"Aww thank you Chad, how did you know that tulips were my favourite flower?" He shrugged, "I found out from Nico." I nodded. It was so sweet for him to find out things about me from people. I must say, sometimes Chad really does have those moments where he really cares. I still beamed at him, which was weird since I was still slightly unhappy about my brother. But I haven't heard anything bad, so he should be okay. Well, we can only hope.

I'm trying not to let it ruin my day, even though I wouldn't know what I'd do if something happened to… I gulped and shook the horrible possibilities out of my head. Chad then stared into my eyes and looked at me with slight worry, "You okay?" I blinked and shook my head again, "Yeah… sorry. I'll put these flowers in some water." I hurried to get a vase and took the vase and flowers to the kitchen and placed the flowers in the vase and filled it with water.

I then placed the vase with the tulips in it on the kitchen dining table and as I neatened out the cloth that cover the table, I felt 2 arms snake around my waist. I smiled up to see Chad's adorable expression. He smiled at me, his eyes focusing on my face… but then to my neck which he began to nibble lightly. I hummed a little and he skimmed his teeth on my skin and let a mark on my now spot of redness, his teeth marks in graded slightly.

I giggled and turned to face him, pulling him to touch my lips. I smoothed my hand over his hair and laid my other hand on the back of his neck, feeling his soft lips roam around mine. He was delicate and he kissed so perfectly. It was extraordinary how well he kissed; he must have had a bunch of practice. He began to lick the bottom tip of my lower lip, obviously wanting to enter. I let his tongue enter my mouth and suddenly I moaned. Wow, I had no idea how good this really made me feel. It would make sense though, since I get lost.

I don't normally admit it, but I do have some experience. No one knows how I really can be. Everyone thinks I'm innocent, but I'm only like that to people I don't completely trust. I mean, I've only known Chad and my So Random friends for just over a year… whilst Lucy, I've known her for much longer. I've only told her that I have had sex. But I didn't do just do it stupidly, I know I'm only 17, but it was fine.

You see, I don't know if it was love… or lust that I felt for Blake, but it was some sort of positive feeling, he made me so happy. My first time was pretty nice, but then in the end of our relationship, I realised that there was something missing, and we broke up. But it is okay, I fell in love once… slightly stupidly. I realise that it's okay to be a fool once in a while. Were still friends anyway, still get on pretty well.

Anyway, I am here now… with Chad. I feel these amazing sparks between us; but I'm so confused now. I wasn't even sure if we were officially a couple. But that was something I was going to need to find out. I would find some way; I don't know exactly what yet. I will test his strength, to see if he's hungry for it. But if he resists me, then I'll be glad. Because this time I don't want to rush things, I want to take things slow. I feel that if I rush into things, we may lose the spark.

This may sound stupid, but I don't think I can do this alone… I'm going to need Tawni.

_**2:36pm**_

I parked into Tawni's driveway and stepped out of my rodeo car, closing the door behind me. I stepped across to her front door and waited for someone to open the door. Someone did, but it was Tawni's mother. She looked at me curiously, looking down at what I was wearing. Hmm, I can see where Tawni gets her slippery character from. She then smiled at me and looked at my face, knowing who I was. She exclaimed, "Ahhh Sonny! Come on in!" She made a gesture for me to come through.

Still beaming at me, led me to the living room and pointed for me to sit. I frowned a little awkwardly and decided to sit, waiting for her to tell me whether Tawni was here or not. This place was pretty cool, except it was too girly for me. I have been her once before. "Tawni's upstairs… I'll get her now." I nodded to her. She walked out of the room and I heard her go up the stairs. A minute or two later, Tawni and her mother came into the living room. Tawni gave me a smile and reeled in for a hug.

I frowned at her gesture, and reluctantly put my arms around Tawni. She must be really happy about something. She let go awkwardly and said, "Hey Sonny… sorry about the hug. I'm just a little happy today." I nodded and understood. "Hey Tawni, I came here to ask you to help me with something." She smiled, "Ah… is it about you and Chad?" I nodded, "Yeah, I need your help to do something." She replied, "Sure, let's go upstairs and we can talk all about this plan."

Suddenly, I was a little worried. What the hell was she going to do for me?

**Ooh, excited? What will they plan? Well, you'll find out next chapter! Mwahahaha. Unless you don't subscribe to my YouTube channel or review this chapter, I won't carry on. Read the top author note to understand what I mean. **

**Loony-Loonz**


	9. Conclusion

Sonny with a Chance: of Telling the Truth

_No chronicles now. I'm not going to make a sequel. Well maybe, but probably not._

**Chap.9** – Conclusion (Everyone)

"Okay… so, since I knew you would need this plan sooner or later, I figured I needed to tell you now… since you asked for help." Tawni explained, holding a cardboard box in her arms, placing it down on her bed. Sonny was distraught about how big the actual box was, but she was prepared to listen to Tawni… even though she didn't need a huge amount of help from her. Just with some parts, like the ways to charm Chad, make him under her spell, so that she wasn't under his.

"_But the other things, like kissing, holding hands and the intimate stuff is pretty easy… especially when I love him. Wait… no, did I just say 'love'? Oh my god, I do… I love Chad!" _

"_Okay, maybe this wasn't going to be easy." _She thought.

"_Crap."_

Sonny then realised that Tawni was trying to get her attention, "Sonny? Are you there? Hello?" Tawni waved her hand in front of the brunette's face. Sonny shook her head and turned back to Tawni, "Sorry, just daydreaming." Tawni giggled, "Ooooo, what about? Chad?" Sonny rolled her eyes, "Well, sort of… but it doesn't matter." Sonny hoped that Tawni wouldn't be eager and forget about the whole situation. But sadly, she didn't. "Yes it does! Come on, tell me Sonny!" Sonny rolled her eyes and huffed, "Fine… I love Chad. Okay? I love him."

Tawni gasped and beamed at Sonny, giving her a big tight hug. Sonny awkwardly put her arms round Tawni, not knowing what Tawni was going to say next. "Oh Sonny, I've been waiting for you to say that!" Tawni then let go and Sonny looked at her strangely, "You have?" Tawni giggled again, "Well yeah! I knew you did, you just never admitted it. First you kept saying you hated him, and then you said you liked him and now you're telling the truth completely!"

Sonny blushed and smiled, "Yes perhaps, but not to Chad. I'm too terrified." Tawni smiled, "See… this is why you need my help." Sonny then chuckled and said, "Well, you see… there's something else that you probably should know." Tawni frowned slightly, "What's that?" Sonny took a deep breath, "Only my family knows that I have kept things from my friends. Like you, Zora, Nico and Grady. Lucy knows what I'm like. But I know that a lot of you think that I am an innocent goody girl. But generally, I'm not."

Tawni looks Sonny suspiciously, "Huh…really?" Sonny nodded, "Yeah, in fact, you'd probably not believe this, but I have already done it." Tawni gasped, "Really? You've... I mean, you have had…" Sonny nodded a yes again. Tawni was amazed, "Wow, what was his name?" Sonny gulped, "Tyler Banks." Tawni frowned again, "So… what happened between you two?" Sonny explained that he had been cheating on her and that she felt devastated to be used by such a player. She hated me after that and was overjoyed when she was able to come here, and leave the past in Wisconsin.

In lots of ways it makes sense that she disliked Chad harshly so when she first met him, his personality reminding her of Tyler, but now that she has got to know him… he seems so much nicer. But Sonny does have her wonders about Chad, but then again, why would pretend to be a player and then reveal his honest sweet side of him? Normally it would be the other way round, just like with Tyler. Chad faked the arrogance. Always had, shadowing a black cloak to anyone who would come along his way, someone that could intimidate him. And there she was, Sonny Monroe, the girl who intimidated him.

"_Ugh, I don't want to think of Blake anymore… he's err a, a… jerk! There's no other word to describe him, just a jerk… a conceited, thoughtless, horrible jerk. I know, I lied to myself about us being friends… because guess what, I hate him! I hope never to see his face ever again. I did try and be friends with him once, but he just didn't like that. I hate how he's so good-looking, with those stupid green eyes and dark jet black hair… those two things that always made me sigh. Ruffling his hair and staring into his eyes. Stupid Blake, he's no Chad." _

The thing is; Sonny had seen Blake's body… which was a pretty good toned body. But she hasn't seen Chad's body yet, in fact Sonny was very eager to see it. Imagining how gorgeous it probably was. But then again she wasn't too fussed about a guy having ripped muscles, that's not natural. But if they have a six or four pack with nice shaped muscles, then that is pretty hot, in her opinion. But what she loved the most about Chad's features were his blond hair and blue eyes; those sparkling deep blue eyes and that lovely dirty blond messy hair. She has kissed Chad, those soft lips of his.

"_Mmm… Chad. His lips tasted so good that other week I kissed him. I'm pretty sure I was beginning to forget the taste; I just want to kiss him again… but even more than last time. See? Everyone thought I was innocent, but everyone will see the real me, well… the half I haven't shown. Although, I have shown my sassiness and confidence; but no one has seen my flirtatious ways, nor my cunning. Anyway, back to the state of reality." _

"Ahhh, Blake Carter? He sounds like a player." Sonny nodded, "He is… big time. I was just too stupid to realise it then." Tawni shrugged, "I've been there; I know exactly how you feel. We'll be stupid once, maybe twice." Sonny realised she had a point, understanding that she wasn't the only one to fall crazy over someone and then realise they weren't special after all. "Don't worry about him anyway Sonny, it's unlikely you'll see him if he lives all the way back in Wisconsin."

"I suppose… yeah, your right. I can't live on the past anymore." Tawni nodded and smiled, "Exactly! Anyway, you'll officially be with Chad soon." Sonny mumbled, "Yeah… I hope so." Tawni rolled her eyes, "No hope, believe. He loves you too." Sonny took a moment to think through those 4 words, _"He loves you too… he loves you too… I want to believe it! But I just wish I knew for sure." _Sonny then asked, "How do I know for sure Tawni?" Tawni explained to her the way Chad looked at Sonny, the way he always tried to pick a fight with her and how he just couldn't get away from her.

Then Sonny looked at Tawni curiously and thought for a second,_ "Hmmm… I never seemed to notice that very much!" _She then said, "Huh… just goes to show how unobservant I am." Tawni rolled her eyes once again and opened the lid of the box, "So here's all the stuff you're going to need." Sonny eyes widened and her mouth slightly opened in shock. "Jesus Tawni, I didn't know you would go through this much thought of helping me!"

Tawni shrugged, "Well why not? I guess I just have a bad case of caring." Tawni smirked at her and Sonny giggled a little and shook her head, "Oh Tawn, it's nice to see you have your nice moments." Tawni smiled, "Thank you! Now, let's get down to business…"

_**An hour later…**_

Even though Sonny wanted to concentrate on Tawni, she couldn't help but stare at the peculiar lingerie that was lying in the bottom of the box. Tawni had taken all the sheets of instructions out for Sonny to read and perfumes for Sonny to try. Sonny still couldn't believe how much Tawni had gone through to help her with Chad… realizing that she honestly did need help. If she didn't love Chad, it would be so easy and she clearly wouldn't need any help because she has experience. "Erm Tawni...?" Tawni looked up at Sonny, "Yeah?"

"Could you not tell Chad about me being a non-virgin, I'd rather tell him before I decide that I want to, you know…" Tawni interrupted and exclaimed, "Oh of course! My lips are sealed, don't worry." Sonny gave her a weak smile and sighed, sitting back down on Tawni's bed. "Tawni, have you ever been in love?" She shook her head, "Nah… not quite yet. Well, actually… maybe." Tawni startled to a stop, blushing. Sonny grinned, "Ooooo, who is it Tawni?" Tawni giggled and made a hand gesture, "Don't worry."

Sonny then bumped Tawni's arm with her elbow gently, begging to know who she liked, "Pleaseee Tawn?" Tawni twitched her mouth and thought for a second, knowing that Sonny kept secrets well. She reluctantly replied, "Okay… promise you won't laugh though? He's not normally the type of guy I would like so…" She trailed off. Sonny nodded and smiled, "Don't worry Tawni… I won't laugh."

She hesitated for a second and then said slowly, "…Nico, I l-like Nico." Sonny's eye widened, her mouth opening a little with shock, "What… Nico, you like Nico, really? Wow." Tawni nodded, "I know. I've never liked a guy who's a goof…" Tawni then made a goofy smile, "a cute goof." Sonny beamed at Tawni, "Awww Tawni! This is so sweet, you should ask him out!" Tawni shook her head, "Nooo… I don't that would be a good idea." Sonny looked at Tawni curiously, "Why not? You never know, it could turn out well between you two." Sonny nudged Tawni teasingly, giving her a wink as a hint.

Tawni shrugged, "Well me and Nico are kinda close friends, we might ruin that if we date and then break up." Sonny patted Tawni's shoulder, "I know exactly what you mean… but you won't know until you try, there's always going to be ifs, but that's not being positive is it? You have confidence Tawni, you always believe you can get anyone to fall for you because you're so pretty… where's that Tawni, eh?" Tawni sighed, "Yeah… I guess you're right. But I've never gotten Nico to fall for me, when he's been the one I've wanted all along."

Sonny made an 'awww' noise again, snuggling into Tawni… who usually found it awkward, but for once really needed it. Sonny then let go and said, "Look… I'll tell you something, I have seen the way Nico looks at you, and it doesn't all seem like in a 'friend' way, but more like 'I like her so much' kind of way. Not to mention he told me once, but you didn't hear that from me." Tawni's eye widened, "He said he likes me to you?" Sonny nodded, smiling. Tawni's mouth dissolved into a smile, hugging Sonny. Sonny was startled a little but was pleased that Tawni was started to show more of her caring, bubbly side.

Tawni let go and then picked up the box and took out the lingerie, "I actually bought these for myself a few months back… but a few days ago I realised that they would be more perfect for you." She handed the lace bra and panties. **(I generally call them knickers lol) **They were deep blue coloured with little gold sequins spread across the bra and the panties, Sonny took them and admired them. "Hmm, I like it… blue is one of my favourite colours." Tawni smiled, "Cool, that's good then."

There was a slight awkward silence for a minute or so, but then Sonny suggested, "Ooh! Why don't we do a little shopping?" Tawni nodded, "Yeah, but I should have suggested that! I'm supposed to be the one who is helping you!" Sonny rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Whatever. Let's just grab our bags and go." Tawni then exclaimed, "Wait! I need to re-do my makeup." Sonny slightly groaned, "Oh come on Tawni! Stop being vain for once!" Tawni rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Fine…"

Sonny dragged Tawni downstairs, both shouting a goodbye to Ms Hart. They went out the door and got into Tawni's car, fastening their seatbelts. Tawni started up the car and began to drive out of her driveway. "So Tawni, how long have you been able to drive?" Tawni shrugged, "Just a couple of weeks, I only turned 17 six months ago." Sonny nodded, she then put on the radio.

A general famous love song began to play, **(The Only Exception by Paramore. Love that song :D ) **_"When I was younger I saw, my daddy cried, and cursed at the wind…" _Sonny turned the volume up and began to sing along. Tawni gave Sonny a weird look, "You like this song?" Sonny nodded. Tawni frowned a little and shook her head, curious that Sonny was into Paramore. Sonny then asked, "Don't you like Paramore?" Tawni, "Paramore's fine, I just didn't know you liked them."

Sonny chuckled, "I LOVE Paramore, one of the best bands ever." Tawni smiled, "I bet this song reminds of someone special…" She winked and Sonny rolled her eyes and then said, "You might be right…" Tawni laughed, "Oh Sonny, this is why we think you're innocent!" Sonny smiled, "Well… you all have been fooled, so I must be a good actress." Tawni snorted, "Yeah, whatever!" Sonny then glared at her, but Tawni giggled, "No… that would be a lie, you are good. But DO NOT tell anyone I told you that okay?" Sonny grinned, happy that she was finally getting along with Tawni Hart.

Sonny felt good to have her hair loose in Tawni's pink convertible, it was a pretty cool actually… but I prefer my black rodeo car, makes me remind myself about who I am… a typical girl from Wisconsin. But now the more I look at everything, I feel like a Hollywood girl, but then when I see my car, I know that I'm not when every other Californian girl has a convertible. But at that moment, Sonny really missed Lucy… in fact sometimes she even wondered if she should go back, feeling sometimes like she just didn't belong.

* * *

**Okay, if I'm honest… I still get stuck every time with this story and it annoys me. It also doesn't help that I get very encouragement, since I only have 19 reviews. I'm sure I would be full with ideas if I was given more reviews, cause like reviews encourages my brain, if that makes sense lol. I guess it's my way of persuading you to review, so yeah, please do. Anyway, I've noticed I'm not very chatty with my readers… so how are you? This sounds really random cause I feel like I'm talking to myself haha I do that a lot anyway, it's who I am. Yes I know, I'm weird.**

**Whoever was reading this I hoped you liked it. I know it seemed dull this chapter, but from the last paragraph… I wanted to make you think. Is Sonny thinking about moving back still? Well, she might move back ;) I was actually thinking this, but I'm not sure yet. Don't know the reason, but I want to make the story interesting… so I just felt like giving you a little heads up. Okay, so now go review :D**

**Loony Loonz**


	10. Author's note: URGENT

_SWAC of telling the truth_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey guys, Loony Loonz here. Whoever was hoping to receive an update, which I doubt there is many people; I deeply apologise to say that I will NOT be carrying on with this story.

I am real sorry but I have lost interest on writing it, I felt like it was dragging on and wasn't getting anywhere. So I hope no one is too disheartened that this story will not be finished. But don't worry, I am still writing. I have written a beginning epilogue and the first chapter for my newest story 'Demi Lovato's Diary'. It would be so awesome if you could check it out :D

It's basically my own version of Bridget Jones' Diary, but Demi instead. It's slightly different but almost the same plot, you'll understand if you read the info, epilogue and chapter one. Plus, if you like JONAS, then you might like my completed story called 'JONAS: She's Different'. It's a Nacy story :)

So yeah, apologies again, but I'm not giving up on all writing, just this story. But eh, if you're a fan of my writing, then you don't have to leave my stories :)

Loony Loonz


	11. Author's note: XTRA URGENT

So guys….

For anyone who may have wanted me to finish this, well I thought about it and I may. I've missed this story and I was kind of sad that I've never finished it. I love finishing stories. But I need ideas for what might happen next, because there's so much that can happen. If anyone can give me an idea I'd be so grateful because it might help with my year's writer's block haha

I understand that Sonny With A Chance is finished, but they ended it so badly because Demi was in a bad place, which makes me sad. But I understand she had to leave because Disney treated her like crap. They're such a stupid company. Disney has gotten so bad after SWAC finished. Anyway, I think that if I can come back to this, I can give SWAC a send off with this Channy story.

I know I can do better and the last couple of chapters have been pretty poor… so if you guys want me to continue, please let me know! I don't bite and I want to hear people's ideas :)

Anyway, so I might start writing the 10th chapter this week… and I'll update this story when I know that it wants to be updated. If no one lets me know, then I don't know, maybe I'll just give this story a sudden ending or not bother putting the chapter up. I can only have determination if you guys are there to read :)

Okay thanks and I hope you guys all had a great Easter!


	12. Epiphanies Part 1

**Chapter 10** – Epiphanies Part 1 (Chad)

I decided I need a nap. The guilt I'm trying to hide is getting worse. I NEED to tell Sonny about my dad, tell him he's really alive, otherwise things will just fall apart. I really don't know how I'm going to work things out with dad. But there are so many things I wish I could tell him. I mean, he ruined my life for Christ sake! I don't know how I even got to these thoughts, but I guess they were troubling me at the back of mind.

I want everything to work out right. I can't bear for things to stay the same. I can't bear to hate my dad forever.

**So Sonny has been acting strangely…. Or maybe it's just me?**

**Oh I wish I knew what was going through her brain, but she's a girl and it would be creepy to intrude in her mind.**

**I just, I don't know. I just wonder if she loves me the same way I love her.**

**Wait… why do I keep saying I love her? Do I love her?**

**I've had this conversations soooo many times though.**

"**_Yes but Chad, you don't do love. You never have." _Who the hell was that? Wait… a mirror? **

**I see myself? This makes no sense!**

**Wait. I'm dreaming. That's all this is. The mirror is talking to me.**

"**I do love! I love mother and father!"**

"_**Mother and father? That's a bit too formal isn't it?"**_

"**What's your point brain? Stop arguing with me!" Jeez, I need to lay off the cheese.**

"_**Chad, you're not in love. You're just in lust." **_

"**What do you know eh brain? You're meant to be logical! I KNOW me. I know my heart and soul."**

"_**What heart and soul Chad? You've never been in love so how can you know you're in love!"**_

"**BE QUIET Cooper! I'm not Chad Dylan Cooper anymore. I'm through with being a jackass!"**

"_**Are you Chad? Are you really?"**_

"**Go to hell brain! I love Sonny and that's all there is to it!"**

"_**Fine Chad, but don't make too many mistakes..."**_

"**I won't make mistakes, I just won't. I can't be Chad Dylan Cooper anymore. I just… can't."**

"_**Why? Is Sonny revealing your real self? Are you willing to break down the wall that you've been holding up for all these years?**_

'_**Because Chad, I don't think you are willing. This wall has been keeping you alive… this wall has kept you away from the past.**_

'_**This wall is all you have from ever giving into the temptation of falling in love again.**_

'_**Do you want to be in love again Chad? Or do you just want to be loved?"**_

"**STOP IT! I can't… I…"**

"_**DON'T break your wall Chad; otherwise you'll lose the power. You'll lose Mackenzie Falls and you'll lose your posse… your cast mates. Your ego will be lost too and you won't ever have anything to fight for."**_

"**But Chad Dylan Cooper… what if I want to lose all that? What if I don't like being arrogant and snobby anymore? What if I just want to be me, the Chad that once was? I hate Chad Dylan Cooper. I lost my way. I lost everything to YOU."**

"_**How can it be my fault? I'm you. You're me. I'm a part of you that pushed everyone you loved away."**_

"**I PUSHED EVERYONE AWAY BECAUSE THEY PUSHED ME AWAY! WHEN MOM DIED I LOST IT ALL. MY SISTER LEFT BECAUSE SHE COULDN'T DEAL WITH DAD AND DAD MADE ME INTO HIM! I'M JUST LIKE JONATHAN, THE GREAT JONATHAN LEE COOPER; THE WONDERFUL DAD WHO TURNED ME INTO A CONCIETED JERK. WELL DAD, I'M NOT HIM! I'M ME! CHAD DYLAN COOPER IS NOT ARROGANT, CONCIETED OR A JERK!" **

**I began to cry, hanging my head in shame. I just wanted to die at this point.**

"_**Darling, please don't weep…"**_

**I looked up, seeing that the person in the mirror changed into someone who I wished I still had.**

**My beautiful mom.**

"**Mom? Are you really here?"**

"**_Hello Chad." _She smiled at me, her face as radiant as when I last saw it. I went to give her a hug when I realised that I couldn't.**

"**Mom! Why are you here?"**

"_**To talk some sense into you boy!"**_

"**What sense? Wait… are you here to tell me to not love Sonny either?"**

"_**Oh no of course not sweetie. I'm here to tell you that you need to tell her yourself."**_

"**But I don't know how…"**

"_**That's why I'm here. I'm here to tell you that if you don't tell her, you'll never break this wall. You don't want to be like your father do you?"**_

"**No mom… of course not. I hate dad, mom… I really hate him."**

"_**You don't hate him Chad; you just hate what he has become. He was never like this before we got married."**_

"**What changed ma? Why did he change?"**

"_**He got scared sweetie; he was afraid that you would make the same mistakes he did… he didn't mean for things to turn out the way they did. But Hollywood and the fame got you intrigued and they pushed you around. Your father couldn't do much else once you became famous. Everyone started loving you and your ego boosted up. I guess your father bullied you into it. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you darling."**_

"**Ssshh no it is okay mom… none of this is your fault. It's mainly mine. I guess I just didn't realise how messed up things were until now. I just wish I hadn't been such a disappointment."**

"_**Oh honey you're not a disappointment! You're a wonderful boy who's growing into a man. I mean Chad, I hate to say this… but I think you need to leave Mackenzie Falls. It's done great damage to you darling… they've pushed you around, made you too perfect."**_

"**But I have no other acting jobs mom… I'll have nothing else."**

"**_That's not true. You're a superstar actor… you'll get another role. Maybe you'll get a movie!" _My mom smiled at me with glee, her eyes started filled with tears. She looked so wonderful.**

"**Oh mom how I wish you were still alive."**

"_**Oh hush up! Don't start making me cry! I'm fine here Chad… just as long as you are happy. All I ever wanted was the best for you. Just promise me you will start afresh and tell Sonny the truth, okay?"**_

"**I promise ma. It just may take a little time that is all."**

"_**I know. But as long as you do it… you'll make me forever happy. You too are so great together and I would hate it if you threw that connection away that you two definitely have!"**_

"**Okay mom. Thank you for always being here."**

**She gave me a blow of a kiss and I smiled. I almost started crying again.**

**I may want to be the old Chad again… but I hate how much I've become a sap.**

**Get it together Cooper, jeez.**

I opened my eyes with glee. I felt at peace for now.

But my mom was right. I really had to do the things she told me.

I needed to tell Sonny about my dad and I needed to tell her I love her before it's too late.

I can't see myself with anyone but her. Okay, so I'm only 17… but people fall in love early sometimes right?

I just hope that the story between me and Sonny won't be some sappy love story that a 14 year old girl will read and weep to she's run out of tears. That's just stupid and so disgustingly over the top. I love Sonny, but I don't expect her to think I'm her knight in shining armour. I really am just an average dude. I say I'm not, but I am. Hollywood made me a 'super' dude. I'm no.1 in all girls' teen magazines of being the hottest guy alive! It IS flattering… and yet I hate to say this… but there is more attractive than me!

Oh my god did I really just say that? I'm losing too much of myself!

Shut it Cooper!

I'm taking control. I am me again and I'm never going back to CDC.

I'm not losing any of me… I'm regaining me.

Boy, this is going to be a long day.

I need to call Sonny. But first of all, I need to call someone who I never thought I would call again. But I needed to.

I'm going to call Selena.

She's the only besides Tawni that I can actually talk to about Sonny. I trust her more than Blondie, and she's all I have.

Gomez is my pal actually in a way… a proper friend who's a girl. I can count on her because she knows when I'm being a jerk and she knows when I'm lying. She's the only other girl apart from Sonny who sees me as me. It makes me feel a lot better that I actually have a real friend. I mean, I don't know if I'll ever get along with the Randoms, but they're actually okay and seem like nice people. But I can't tell them that yet. They'd always be rivalry, but I think I could change that to be more of a joke than being harsh.

Maybe everything will turn out nicely. I feel happier now that I'll be leaving all the drama snobs soon.

I always hated being one of them. They're worse than me.

I guess that's because I have a heart and they don't. Anyway so yes, things have been good between me and Sonny…but I'm worried she maybe having second thoughts. She's been acting weird lately, like she doesn't want anything more to happen between us. To be honest I don't know what we are. Friends with benefits? I wish I knew.

She hasn't really said.

It's like… she's almost playing games.

For once, I'm the one who's inferior.

I mean, I'm not being played with… but she's certainly in charge.

I'm too weak for her. She's dominant and extremely beautiful. I lose my mind when she's around. I can't ever think straight when she gets all husky and close to me. When she looks at me with those big brown chocolaty eyes, I lose all sense of sanity.

I dream about her far too much.

In fact, just now was the first time ever in a long time where she hasn't been in my dreams.

Usually the dreams of Sonny involve something intimate, fantasies of her in her underwear, like lingerie.

Other times they're just random and don't make much sense.

But I have my needs, and she is one of them. I need her more than she is giving me. It's like she's scared to trust me, and I hate that because I would never ever mislead the trust between us. I would stay loyal to her, always. She means too much to me to throw all of that away. I need her heart and soul. She almost has every part of me. I've practically shown my real side. The only thing left that she doesn't know is my past, and why I am the way I am.

Once she knows that, she will know me. She will own me and everything that is me.

I know I can trust her because she is the kindest person I know. She won't hurt me unless she has to. She won't hurt me because it's not in her nature. And if she does hurt me, it's only because I hurt her first. I don't plan to hurt her though, not anymore. But if I hurt her, I will kick myself. I will scream at my stupidity and won't ever forgive myself.

Anyway, back to calling Gomez.

I picked out my phone from my blazer pocket and dialled Sel's number. After a few rings, I heard her calming voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Selena, it's me… Chad."

"Oh hey Chad! How's it going?" She sounded pretty happy. I wish I could be as happy as her at the moment, but all I was, was confused and stuck.

"Not brilliant. Things have been pretty hectic… and I need you to come round now if that's okay."

"Now? Sorry Chad, but no can do."

"Ah. What's keeping you busy?"

"Well… it's kind of personal."

"Wait… oh my god, you're not like…?"

"No Chad, get your mind out of a gutter. I'm just with my boyfriend okay?"

"Can you just bring him with you then? I NEED to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Sonny."

"Oh god, what have you two done now?"

"Nothing! I just need advice."

"Advice? You mean… you're going to…?"

"Yes, if I can pluck up the courage."

And at that point Selena was screaming her head off. She could have burst my eardrum if she weren't careful. I could hear her boyfriend asking her why she was screaming. Selena tells him what I said and he quickly comes on the phone.

"Hey buddy, good for you! Selena tells me how much of a jerk you've been in the past, so it's good you're finally showing your true colours!"

"Thanks dude. Derek, right?"

"Wow, you remembered my name!"

"Ha-ha, normally I would argue… but I do forget names all the time."

"Well, it's nice to hear you're coming out of your shell. I'll put you back to Sel now and I wish you the best!" That guy seemed really nice. I should try and get to know people better. I've been cooped up all this time, keeping myself to myself for far too long. I guess I've just been afraid? Hmmm yeah, something like that.

"Hey Chad are you still there?"

"Yeah, still here."

"Sorry I can't come over. It was kind of meant to be a nice night in between me and Derek, since it is our 8 month anniversary." Oops, I felt bad now. She should have just told me that instead of making me feel like a douche. "Selena! Why didn't you tell me that in the first place? We can end this conversation right now and I'll leave you to it. I understand a anniversary is important. Sorry Sel." There was a pause, and I almost heard her smile. "Awww, that's sweet Chad… but it's okay, I can give you some advice. So, how were you going to tell her?"

"I don't know Sel… maybe in a really romantic kind of way at a restaurant?"

"No, do something that she won't expect. She's a down to earth person Chad, and I think she'll prefer if you do something different instead of just going to an expensive restaurant. How about you plan something spontaneous? I mean, do you want to tell her tonight or can it wait?"

"You know what? Scratch that idea. I'm just going to blurt it out whenever. In fact, maybe I should tell her before I leave Mackenzie Falls." There was dead silence then.

"Selena?"

"What did you say?"

"I said maybe I should tell before I leave…"

"Are you serious?"

"What, about the falls? Yeah… what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I just… I can't believe you mean that. That's crazy. In fact beyond crazy… it's like taking a leap."

"I know. A very scary decision, but I'm free falling. I'm falling in love."

"That's how you should tell her Chad."

"That I'm free falling?"

"Yeah. It's a beautiful way of putting it."

"Really? Huh. Okay, I'll tell her that way then."

"Good. And tell her in front of everyone at Condor Studios. That will definitely prove you love her and how you're not afraid of anyone knowing anymore."

"Yes, that's perfect. I'll do it tomorrow."

"I'll stop by and watch" Selena giggles. I could almost feel her winking.

"Yeah well, you always love causing mischief."

"That's me, Selena Gomez, Wizards superstar." I had to chuckle, she was such a laugh sometimes. I'm glad I had a friend like Sel and the love of my life, Sonny. I'm the luckiest guy in the world.

"Thanks for the advice Sel, you're a good friend."

"No problem Chad. It's nice to see that you're changing back to your real self. But you need to promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"You tell Sonny the truth about your dad."

"Okay, got it."

"Don't you dare break this promise Cooper."

"Of course not, I'll speak to you later Sel."

"Okay, see ya."

So I was left alone again to ponder my thoughts. Jeez, it ain't going to be easy telling her.

Just as I was about to flick on the TV, my phone rang. Really? Who the hell could be calling me? Oh right yeah, Sonny of course. Well, I'm sure whatever she has to say is lovely… considering she really is like a ray of sunshine.

"Hey Sonny, how's it going?"

"Hey Chad, everything's fine. Just letting you know I'm home now, so if you want to come round…. You can." Was it just me, or did her voice sound a little husky?

"Are you sure? You sound a bit… I don't know, different."

"What do you mean by different? Flirty? Cute? Sexy different?" What on earth was she err… was my brain turning into mush from this? I don't even… Jesus Christ.

"Sonny what are you… what are you talking a-about?" I was stammering now like a fool. What the hell?

"Well you said I sounded different… I was just giving suggestions."

"Oh well yes… but I wasn't expecting suggestions like that." Was she playing games or something? Man, she's so confusing.

"What's wrong with sexy or cute? Is that not how you see me? I guess I was wrong…" My god, she has no idea. She's more than 'sexy' or 'cute'. She's so motherfucking gorgeous. She's a complete and utter stunner, too much beauty for me to handle.

"Sonny god no! Of course you're sexy and cute." Oh great. I shouldn't have said that. Maybe she won't think that's bad and will think I'm sweet for saying so.

"Awww Chad… you think I'm sexy and cute?" Phew.

"Yeah! Who doesn't think that is stupid." Pushing it now…

"That's very sweet Chad. Now come over and we can have some fun." Fun? Oh holy mother of Jesus she is going to kill me. What the hell was she planning?

"Erm… sure okay. I'm on my way now."

"Great!" She hung up then.

Well, this is going to be a crazy night. What's even crazier is that I'm not even going to change my clothes.

I'm nearly back to Chad now. I can't even feel CDC in me anymore.

Well, I think I'll feel him still sometimes when I check myself in a mirror.

Oh, and I guess I will always believe I'm better than Zac Efron, considering he's nothing compared to me.

Right, off to Sonny's.

I went to open the front door to leave, when the last person I wanted to see was standing right in front of me.

Okay well… second to last to Zac Efron.

Dad.

Jonathan.

Mr Cooper.

Yes, my father.

"Hello dad."

"Hello son."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I live here still… right?"

"Yes, but you know what I mean. I thought you weren't going to be back for weeks."

"Well, things change sometimes I guess."

"Right. Well, I'm off out so see you later."

Dad placed a hand on my shoulder. I didn't want to talk to him, but I knew he wanted to talk to me.

"Son, can I just talk to you for 5 minutes before you head out? Please?"

"Dad, you haven't spoken to me since you left 6 weeks ago. And even before that you haven't said much. You might as well just continue that same routine. I'm sure whatever you wanted to say can wait." I walked out the door past him, not looking back.

"Son! Please? I'm being serious this time. I need to talk to you about your mother!"

I stopped in my tracks. Goddamnit, why did he want to talk to about mom?

**Okay! I'm going to stop it here! But don't worry, this story hasn't finished yet! The argument between Chad and his father will be coming soon when I get the chance to continue this since this past year has been real hectic and I have my final exams in 2 weeks! AHHH. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing this one because I love writing about how Chad has to face his demons. Plus, I think the next chapter is going to be real interesting once I get all the ideas written down. You'll also understand what Sonny is up to next chapter ;)**

**Loony-Loonz**


	13. Epiphanies Part 2

A/N: This story is now called Taking A Chance & Fixing The Past. I can't really give you a proper as to why this chapter is so late, but thank you for waiting and I apologise.****

Chapter 11 – Epiphanies Part 2 (Chad)****

**_Last chapter:_******

**_"Hello dad."_******

**_"Hello son."_******

**_"What are you doing here?"_******

**_"Well, I live here still… right?"_******

**_"Yes, but you know what I mean. I thought you weren't going to be back for weeks."_******

**_"Well, things change sometimes I guess."_******

**_"Right. Well, I'm off out so see you later."_******

**_Dad placed a hand on my shoulder. I didn't want to talk to him, but I knew he wanted to talk to me._******

**_"Son, can I just talk to you for 5 minutes before you head out? Please?"_******

**_"Dad, you haven't spoken to me since you left 6 weeks ago. And even before that you haven't said much. You might as well just continue that same routine. I'm sure whatever you wanted to say can wait." I walked out the door past him, not looking back._******

**_"Son! Please? I'm being serious this time. I need to talk to you about your mother!"_******

**_I stopped in my tracks. Goddamnit, why did he want to talk to about mom?_******

-  
  
I turn round, turning round to my weakness. But at the same time, turning round to what I need to face.

I can't keep hiding in anger.

I need to sort things with my father, no matter how hard it was going to be. I need to let out how I felt.

"Fine dad, why do you want to talk about mom?"

"Well son… this was the day, 11 years ago… that mom got killed in the car accident."

I froze.

What he did he say?

Did he really say what I thought he said?

Oh my god.

I can't deal with this.

This is just….

Just…

Madness.

I don't know what, I don't… I can't contemplate any of this.

"What?"

"I know son, this is hard for you to get… I just thought that it was best you knew."

My god, everything felt like it was getting thrown at me all of a sudden. Why was everything happening now?

Why were all these epiphanies happening on this very day?

Oh right yeah, mom's death.

Well, this could be the most drama like day I've ever had in my entire life.

I officially wanted to throw a hissy fit.

But I'm not a girl. And NO, I don't run like one either! Screw what Sonny said, I run perfectly fine!

Only issue is, I must stop Sonny making me feel like a sap. I want to be Chad again, but I was never a sap.

Or was I? I don't even know anymore. I can't remember the Chad that once was.

I guess I'm the new Chad, the improved one who actually will be more sensitive to people's feelings and I won't be such a douche anymore.

"It's okay dad, really. You're right, we need to talk. I need to let out how I feel because I've kept in these past 10 years."

"Go on son, I know I probably deserve everything thrown at me."

"That's the thing… you don't. But you treated me badly dad, you ruined my whole childhood. YOU let Hollywood push me around!"

"I know, but I couldn't stop them, they began to push me around too."

"How can they push YOU around? You're the great Jonathan Lee Cooper! You can't make excuses dad, you just can't."

"You're right, I was a terrible father and I can't make it up to you. But if I could, I would go back in time and redo everything."

"Well it's too late now… you ruined it all."

My dad sighs, looking down at the ground. He looks tired and hopeless. I feel bad, I feel horrible that things had to be this way.

"I guess that's what us Coopers do, we screw things up."

"You're right about that. I have to fix things and slowly gradually tell the girl I'm crazy about how I feel."

My dad then looks back up at me with his eyes, his eyebrows raised.

He tries to give me a smile, "What girl eh son?"

I chuckle slightly, "This amazing girl. She's so beautiful."

"What's her name?"

"Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"Because Chad, this is the first I've heard about you loving someone other than yourself."

"Well I wouldn't have loved 'myself' if it weren't for you!" Man, he was pissing me off now.

"What do you mean?"

"Well dad, I hate to break it to you… but I love myself because you made me arrogant and conceited, so well done dad."

"How? That was Hollywood son; I would never try to make you arrogant! I love you son and… I've always wanted the best for you."

"WELL THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT BEFORE?!" I was practically fuming now.

"Because I'm not good at expressing feelings Chad; I'm just like you. I was a nervous wreck when I tried to tell your mother I loved her for the first time. I lost my way along the road because I was doing my best to keep my job to keep you grounded and for you to get the best education and life."

I felt like I was about to breakdown and cry. "I needed a father, dad. I needed someone who could tell me right from wrong and to be there for all the auditions I did and all the baseball games I played. You weren't there for any of it. You were too busy on your business trips."

"I had to go to business trips and do all this hard work because the company was falling apart. I guess I became a workaholic and forgot about you. I thought that since you were grown up, I didn't think you needed me. But I realised of course you did, your mother just died."

"Now you realise? Jeez dad, did you have your head stuck down a toilet?"

"Yes, yes I did. Like a fool I was. I guess I can be named the worst dad that has ever lived on this planet. I now claim my prize."

"Hmmm… well your prize will be…."

….

….

….

I sigh and take in a deep breath.

"…a forgiving son."

My father looked into my eyes again, full of sadness, suddenly changing into hope. I never realised how shook up he was about all of this until now. I gave my dad a weak smile. He started smiling, properly smiling. I realised that I couldn't ever let my dad go and I had to forgive him otherwise we would never get past this.

I run up to him, and he pulls me into a hug, a bone-crushing hug. I feel a tear run down my cheek.

Dad whispers in my ear, "I'm so sorry son. I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"It's okay dad, really. We'll work things out."

"Are you sure you're not mad at me still?"

"I'm sure. We're son and father, and I can't let my anger continue anymore. But I will admit dad, we need to spend more time together, I've needed you for far too long."

"Fine, great, spending time together is perfect for me."

"Good. But it doesn't have to start straight away, I'm sure you want to unpack right? Plus, I'm going to see my girl."

"Sure, son… whenever you want to spend time together, let me know. But before you go, tell me a bit more about this girl."

"Erm, okay yeah… that's okay. How about we go back inside?" Dad nods and we go inside and walk into the living room. I sit down on the couch and dad sits down on the one seated sofa.

"So er, what do you want to know?"

"Anything son, tell me her name first. What's she like?"

"Her name is Sonny."

"Hmmm, why does that name sound familiar…"

"So Random?"

"Ah yes! That's it. Isn't that a comedy show or something?"

"Yeah it is, I love it."

"Oh Chad, would you have loved it if she weren't on it?"

"Honestly, I probably wouldn't. But she makes me laugh, so I watch it to hear her beautiful voice."

"Well son, you sound like you're in love. I suggest you go and see her now."

"Really? Don't you want to talk to me more?"

"You obviously would rather see her than me… plus, I just got back so it's okay. I'm back for a while, so you'll be seeing me everyday."

"Oh awesome dad; how long?" Dad was finally home for real? I didn't know how to feel about this…

"A few months…"

"A few months? Have you been fired?"

Dad chuckles, "I can't get fired silly! I'm the owner! And I made the decision, I told my partner I'm taking a break to fix my relationship with my son."

"So you'll be working home?"

"Yes, but I'll definitely have more time to work things out with you and help you with anything you need."

I couldn't help but smile. I finally was working things out with my father after all this time. I have missed this feeling. I needed to tell him now about quitting Mackenzie Falls. I'm not sure how he's going to take it though.

"That's awesome dad, I've missed you."

He smiled, and we gave each other a slightly awkward, but heartfelt hug.

When he let go I said, "Dad, I need to tell you something else."

"Sure, go ahead son." He gives me that reassuring smile, so surely he won't be mad at me for making this decision.

"Okay… well, I don't know how you're going to take this. But err… I want to err… I want to… I want to leave M-Mackenzie Falls." I take a deep breath and squeeze my eyes shut just in case my dad was about to scream his head off.

But no shouting begins, there is just a silence.

Was my dad okay? Or was he frozen in shock?

I opened my eyes and saw that my dad looked deep in thought.

He finally speaks and smiles, "Okay son if that's what you want."

I raise my eyebrows, looking at him like he was stark raving mad. Because really, I couldn't believe he just said that.

All I could say was, "Really?"

"Yes son, really. I was just giving it a thought, and to be honest, it's a great idea."

He looked real genuine. He was definitely the truth. Jeez, was it opposite day or something? This is crazy!

"But… aren't you mad?"

Dad frowned, "Why would I be mad?"

I shrugged, "I don't know… I just thought you would get annoyed and tell me that I was being an idiot or something." I looked down at the floor, feeling stupid. I was so relieved that my dad was being so calm about all this. It made this decision a whole lot easier.

"Son, I may have been a crap father... but I never doubted your decisions, unless I thought they were a harm to your well being."

"Wow. I guess I really don't know as much as I thought I did."

"Well, I know you. And I know that if this is what you really want, then you'll feel it in your heart."

"I do already. Honestly. I've hated that show for a long time now because I realised I'm not the person to play Mackenzie anymore. I've realised I've always hated snobby people, and the whole cast members are. They were more devious and more arrogant than I ever was. They pulled me in, like peer pressure. And Sonny pulled me out. She let me be myself, which I haven't been since I started Mackenzie Falls."

"You're not a true rich person son. You weren't born rich and neither was I. We've come so far and now we need a new beginning. I can see that Mackenzie Falls really messed you up, considering all the nonsense that was in the dumbass tabloids. They made you a heartbreaker, a conceited jerk. I knew that wasn't you anymore, that was the destroyed you. The you that I created because I was so selfish."

"Don't blame yourself for this dad, it ended up being my fault in the end. I could have stepped away at anytime, but I didn't. I didn't say no to all this, even though I was already feeling in my gut that it was a bad decision to ever be part of Condor Studios. Mr Condor is a nutcase, he shouts at everyone and has created his horrible daughter who makes everyone do what she tells them. It sucks that she's become like that because she's never going to realise how much of a brat she became."

"See, I didn't know all this. I didn't know about Mr Condor nor did I know how much of a controlling ass he was. Don't you worry son, we'll get you out of that studios quicker than lightning. And if Sonny wants to leave too, then we'll take her with us. And then to finish it all off, we'll sue Mr Condor."

"No no dad, we don't need to sue Mr Condor."

"Oh yes we do! He betrayed me and you, he lied to us and made you into that jerk. We are not letting him get away with the mess he caused. We shall send him to the news where he'll be humiliated, and everyone will see what a backstabbing free load that man is and his whole shenanigans. Has he treated Sonny badly too?"

"Erm well... yes actually. He's shouted at her, he's forced her and her castmates to eat lousy food and he's even made her cry because he said she wasn't trying enough at acting, and was talentless."

"That's enough for Sonny to be with us Chad... that is wrong and he will not do it again."

"Okay dad, if you're sure."

"Oh I'm sure."

"I want to agree dad, but... isn't suing just a bit much? We could do something less drastic?"

"Bit much?! Phuh, he's got tons of money Chad! I don't think it would matter if he sued him a few million!"

"Yeah but dad, we don't really need the money... do we?"

"Well no, but that's not point... the point is that we sue him because he did wrong to us, and we're just giving him a taste of his own medicine."

"I guess that's not a terrible idea. Well, whatever you wanna do dad... just don't go too far, got it?'

He mockingly salutes me, "You're in charge sir." He smirks at me and I roll my eyes walking away.

"Catch you later dad, I've got mah gurl waiting..."

I get into my convertible car and start it up.

I wave to him goodbye, and he waves back. I feel like a whole weight has been lifted off my shoulders. It felt amazing to finally get back on track with my life and accomplish a lot better in life than I have now.

I'll make sure that Mr Condor gets a piece of his own medicine.

But the only problem is... we will need evidence of his terrible behaviour.

And to be honest, I'm not sure how we're going to get that.

But I'll think of something, I must do.

*

I arrive at Sonny's in a nick of time. I just hope I wasn't too late.

She had said 6, it's now quarter past 6.

Nope, that should be fine.

I park in one of the block of apartment's parking spaces, knowing that Sonny's mom is away. Well, that's what Sonny told me. I just hope she's not back tonight. Connie is great, but it's really awkward when I want to spend some time with Sonny and she's watching over us every single moment that she can muster.

But that doesn't matter tonight, because it will just be me and Sonny.

I wanted to spend quality time with her.

If I'm honest, I would love to just talk to her! Kissing her is a wonderful, amazing and an exciting feeling, but I want to get to know more of her. It feels like I don't know her that much, considering we've been pretending to hate each other all this time.

I guess because I left it so long to tell her how I feel, we've not got to know each other properly. But I knew enough about her to know she is all I need.

I know that we must have similar music taste. Yeah well, perhaps I've stalked her a bit in the sense I've even peaked in her dressing room without her knowing, and just watched her dance when she was alone.

I recall one time she was listening to Paramore. I even remember hearing one time she said that was one of her favourite bands. I like them myself actually, but Coldplay is one of my favourites. Maybe she'd like them? Not sure.

I like The Fray too, and Maroon 5. I also like old bands too. I listen to a lot of 80's kind of stuff, like The Cure, Michael Jackson and Gun 'N Roses. There is older stuff I like too of course, but you know... I guess I'm the kind of guy who likes anything if I think it sounds good. Can be any genre, I'm not worried.

I think Sonny's like that, but I can imagine her being mainly a rock fan. I didn't think this before because she seems so innocent, but I'm starting to think that could just be a disguise of who she really is.

Who knows? She could be completely different. She could lead a double life?

I just want to know everything, and I want her to know everything about me because I don't want us having secrets, because otherwise if we hide things from each other, we could end up having fights. I just hope she'll be up to telling me things.

Anyway, so I walk from my car, and into the double doors that lead to the hallway of many doors to others apartments. But I know Sonny is on the 2nd floor, so I go straight up the stairs that lead me to the floor that she lives on. When I get to where I know is her front door, which oddly enough, is slightly open.

I frown and open the door a tad more.

"Sonny?"

I go in and notice that the whole living area is pitch black, except the essence of light that comes from outside the window, the lights from the streets below. The windows are open so I can hear a fair amount of noise from cars, and from buildings that are opposite this one.

"Sonny why is the lights off? Where are you?"

I step a little more inside, now being practically in the middle of the front room.

"Sonny answer me!"

"Chad..." I hear her whisper.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen..."

"Okay but I'm turning the lights on."

I reach for the switch that is next to the door, which turns on the ceiling light of the living room.

I go straight to the kitchen, to find that Sonny is wear some sort of dressing gown.

"Err Sonny... what are you doing?"

She turns around slowly, and right in front of me I see...

well not the Sonny I have ever seen.

The Sonny that I only see in my fantasy.

A Sonny who has a dressing gown, and only underneath being what I can see as undergarments.

Holy shit I might throw up.

But I can't.

But I might.

But I won't!

But oh my god what the hell has happened to her?

I can't stop staring at her gorgeous body... because that dressing gown is barely hiding anything!

I can pretty much most of her legs, I can see a peak of her lace bra... and jesus I don't know how I was managing to just keep my feet planted firmly.

"Hi Chad... I'm so glad you came."

"Oh y-yeah... I made sure... of it." Yes, that was a euphemism. And I know she said that deliberately. I gulped the lump that was stuck in my throat. I feel like my whole throat has closed up.

She's obviously plotting something... or this is a dream.

I decide to pinch myself, and close my eyes to count for 5 seconds.

But I opened my eyes and she was still standing there half naked.

"You okay Chad?" She asks, which sounded very seductive to me.

But hell, she had a voice that could melt butter anyway.

"Sonny... erm, w-why why are you dressed like that?"

"What? You don't like it?" She opens the dressing gown, and now I can definitely see her bra, and a very short, tight looking see through skirt... so you could see her panties anyway.

Oh for the love of god I definitely need to sit down otherwise she'll notice that I err... well you know, have gone hard below of where my private parts are.

I almost jog to sit down on the couch, so I could tuck my legs.

She giggles though and says, "Awww Chad... I know you have an erection."

My eyes widen. Shit, how can she know that?

She walks over to me, and sits down next to me.

And when I say next to me, RIGHT next to me. The only closer she could get would be sitting on my lap.

"Now tell me Chad..." She looks right at me, placing her arm on the top of the sofa, battering her eyelashes and looking deep into my eyes.. looking at me with such adoration.

"...how many times have you had sex?"

My eyes widened again. What the hell was she doing? Did she want to... have sex with me?

Oh my god... I swear my mouth could have dropped to the floor. But it didn't.

"Erm well... only a couple of times."

"Really? I mean... you can be honest with me."

Did she think I was lying? Well, I'm not a virgin. I would want to be, but I screwed up and had lousy sex with my ex girlfriend, who really was a bitch.  
"I am being honest. I don't like to count it though because it was really bad and meaningless."

She looks down slightly, "Oh... who was it with?"

"My old girlfriend. But she ended up being a bitch and I couldn't stand her."

"Did I know her?"

"Yes... she was Portlyn, who you know... has gone now."

"I could imagine that. I did notice her flirting with you before."

"Yeah, I was pushing her away from me though... she was an even bigger jerk than me. She was so spoilt and stupid, so conceited."

"Well... I'm glad you're not a jerk anymore."

"Me too. So how about you? Have you done it?"

She nods, "Yeah... ex boyfriend. Tyler. A real utter douche bag. He's one of the reasons I left Wisconsin.

"Oh. Has he tried to contact you?"

"Yeah sort of... but he hasn't come to visit thank god."

"What happened?"

"He cheated on me." What? Seriously? Who in god's name would cheat on her? Sonny is one of the most sexiest, prettiest, funniest, smartest and most beautiful girls I have ever known. In fact no, she's THE most sexiest, prettiest, funniest, smartest and most beautiful girl I will ever know.

"Well to hell with him. You've got me, and I would never cheat on you. You're too gorgeous, too smart, too kind hearted and far too sexy to let go."

She giggles, "Hehe I know..." She winks at me.

I wink back at her and give her the goofiest smile ever I can imagine.

"Chad... just kiss me. I can't hold myself away from you much longer."

"Neither can I..."

Things get suddenly way hotter than they should be, I start to feel all dazed. It feels like everything else has disappeared, and we're in our own little bubble of intimacy.

I want to give her the best night she'll ever have.


	14. Epiphanies Part 3

**A/N: This chapter could be considered quite over T, but I wouldn't say it's an M rate.**

Chapter 12 – Epiphanies Part 3 (Sonny)****

Chad was getting closer and closer to my lips, when he says, "Sonny... I need to take this shirt off. I feel so hot."

I chuckle, his voice so husky and so unbelievably sexy.

My god why was he so goddamn desirable? How can one man be so irresistible, so drop dead handsome? He made everything feel so steamy... so arousing.

But it seems like I was doing the same to him somehow.

I don't know if I should feel complimented or weirded out that he got a hard on because of me.

It feels so weird to be attractive to someone else.

"Take your shirt off then. And ditch the jeans too." My god if we did it tonight, I don't know what I'll do. I can't believe I'm implying it! Am I ready?

"Whoa now Sonny... what has gotten into you?"

To be honest, I wasn't even sure myself. I didn't practice lines, this all came out by myself.

"I just really want to be with you Chad."

"But... you want to have sex... like, right now?"

I look down away from his eyes. I don't think I do.

I think I just want to try a couple of things before hand.

"No Chad... just maybe a few other things."

"Oh well yeah... if you really want."

"I won't if you won't."

"Oh no no I do. My god you have no idea." Wow, so he really wants me then?

"Well we have been together for a few months, it can't hurt can it?"

"No. We're both nearly 18... it's not going to hurt."

"Okay well... we don't have to rush things. How about we have a bit of music on? Do you want anything to drink?"

"Have you got any alcohol?" Chad grins at me.

Ha-ha, he doesn't even know what I can do. I guess a little bit wouldn't hurt? I'm sure mom has some stashed away somewhere.

"I suppose we could find some..."

Chad raises his eyebrows at me, "You drink?"

"Only at Christmas or a special occasion.. and I guess this is one." I wink at him.

"I'll help you look for some."

I smile at him and we both get up to go to the kitchen.

"So Chad... you like my outfit then?"

He eyes at me narrowly, "Stop being innocent Monroe."

"Oh alright fine... I know, you love it."

"Correct. Now what has what in these cupboards?"

"Well, I think my mom puts alcohol in this cabinet over here." I walk over to the cabinet and open it, revealing a few bottles.

Chad takes them all out and has a look at what they are.

There is a bottle of Jack Daniel's, but Chad puts that back... obviously not wanting it. Good, because that would be too much.

There is Malibu, which I like. Chad leaves it out, and decides to put the rest back. Except two 275ml bottles of a drink called WKD. I'd never heard of it. I think Chad mustn't have either because he looked at the bottle suspiciously and looked at me frowning.

"Do you know what this is?"

I shrug, "Nope... never heard of it. Is it vodka?"

"Yeah... blue raspberry vodka. Sounds good. I guess we can have one bottle each. It's the same as 1 bottle of beer."

I nod and I take my bottle, and he takes his along with the 500ml of Malibu.

Me and Chad probably weren't going to have all the Malibu, that would make us pretty drunk... and I don't want that to be honest.

"We won't drink all the Malibu... will we?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "Nah... I don't want to get wasted."

I nod, "Neither."

We sit back down, and drape the dressing gown over myself.

Chad clicks his fingers, "Ah right bottle opener. I'll find it."

I hear him rummage through the drawers and then I hear him finish. He found it easily then.

He comes back and smiles at me, holding up the bottle opener.

I stand up and pick up Chad's bottle of WKD.

I give it to him and with a click of the bottle opener, the metal lid comes off.

He does the same with my bottle and we begin to take a swig.

Chad makes a face of approval, meaning he must like it.

I like it. I like the flavour, it's not bad at all.

I hold up my bottle and offer to raise a glass and clunk them together.

Chad gets what I'm doing and clunks his bottle against mine.

I take another swig, enjoying the vodka slither down my throat.

We both sit down and get comfy, me sitting close to him again but him actually being comfortable with it this time and he puts his arm round me.

"Should we get something to eat so we don't take in the alcohol too quickly?"

"Okay but you get up this time."

I roll my eyes and get up, looking in the bottom cupboard and grabbing the bag of sweet popcorn and a bag of peanut M&M's. I rushed back into the living room and I place the snacks on the table right in front of the sofa.

"Ahhh sweet, I love both snacks."

"Good. Now stuff your face." I stick my tongue out at him and he does the same to me.

"How can we stuff ourselves with only this?"

I gasp, fake being appalled. I rush back into the kitchen, pretending to be in a hump.

I go back into the cupboard and grab a bag of Reese's peanut butter cup minis, a bag of Cheetos and a bag of Skittles.

I come in, giving him a sarcastic sneery look and put them down on the table.

"Satisfied?"

He gives me a cocky grin, "Now that's more like it."

"Right well... since I'm now your servant, I guess we can't do what you wanted."

He looks up at me, looking more serious but still cocky, "fine. I can hold out for a little while."

I shrug and sit back down on the sofa.

He digs into the peanut butter cup bites and takes a few. He unwraps one of the bites and places it in his mouth. He still looks at me with that arrogant smile I know so well. Only now I know he's just doing it as a joke.

I continue giving him my sneery look and pick up my bottle of WKD. I then take a swig, but of course in a seductive way. Well, my attempt of it. I giving him the battering eyelashes and keeping my eye on him, place the bottle back down.

I then pretend to yawn, he still looking at me on the corner of his eye. He goes to pick up a handful of cheetos and looks away from me for a moment.

I then drop a part of my dressing gown of my shoulder. He peeks a little more over to look at me, but turns on the TV.

Without looking away from the screen he says, "Do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Hmmm actually... I was thinking of doing something else."

I hear him gulp. "I thought we were going to wait a little?"

"Oh... can you wait? Can you really wait Chad?"

He narrows his eyes at me, not smiling at me so much anymore.

He grabs another handful of Cheetos.

I take the other side of my dressing gown, and take it off my shoulder. I was gradually going to take the whole thing off.

He still stares at the TV and slowly munches on the orange, cheese flavoured snack.

I then get off the sofa, and stretch... attempting to reveal that I was not covering my bra anymore.

I then gently slip off the skirt, that was still hiding my panties. I am now completely free from hiding my lingerie.

I can see him try to strain himself from looking over at me.

I let out a cocky chuckle and do my model catwalk into the kitchen, my butt practically on show.

I'm sure he was going to cave soon. Even I feel sexy in this.

As I strut around in the kitchen, wearing heels for that matter, I deliberately bend down so he can see my behind.

I look in the cupboard again to find that there was some left over lollipops.

I smile to myself and pick one up. It being cherry flavour.

I strut back into the living room, where Chad was still trying to look away from me.

"What you got there Sonny?"

"Oh... well, I fancied a lollipop. Do you want one?"

He shakes his head, "No thanks."

"Okay well I'll just suck on one when."

As I say that, he shifts uncomfortably in the sofa... holding on to the little self control he must still have.

I sit down once more and begin to noisingly suck on my lollipop.

I make a little 'mmm' noise to show that I loved the taste.

I lean over to him, taking the lollipop and putting it out near him. His arms are crossed and he looks for a second at the lollipop.

"Do you wanna try?"

"No thanks... Sonny."

"Oh Chad... you can't keep me waiting any longer."

"Sonny... I don't want to hurt you." His voice turns firm now.

I take the lollipop away from him and I say, with seriousness now, "You won't."

He sighs and looks at me right in the eye, "You say that now, but how do you know I'm not like your ex boyfriend?"

I look right back at him, "Because you asked that question."

"Yeah...?"

"Which means you're trying to prevent me from getting hurt by planting in my head that you're not safe, when indeed you are because you implied that you're not... which means you're doubting yourself, and cocky guys don't doubt themselves."

He said back much huskier, "That's a good answer."

I smile back at him, "So... you wanna try this lollipop?"

I stick it out again and Chad takes a lick. He smiles at me, that cheesy smile, and takes the lollipop away from me. He then puts it down on the table.

He then takes his t-shirt off, revealing his bare chest.

Oh my god he looked good. He had a faint looking six pack and had nice looking arms.

I licked my lips, wanting to love bite him on the neck.

He then placed one of his hands on my back and the other on the back of my neck, his lips coming into contact with mine. He's kissing me now, his left hand travelling on to my neck, him gently massaging the back of it.

This whole moment felt so intoxicating, so racy and wild. My hands were on his back, one of them travelling up to his hair, my hand gently tightening on to his blond locks, as attempt to stimulate him.

I feel myself moaning slightly, his lips feeling so soft against mine. He's careful, yet so passionate. I almost felt overwhelmed, but god I couldn't stop this.

His tongue is now wrapping over mine, our mouths open wide. I was now in heaven for sure. This couldn't even be considered kissing, it's far too good to be called that.

If my lungs were capable, I would gladly continue kissing him for hours. But after what only felt like a few seconds, we let go for air.

I spoke out breathlessly, "My god you make me feel so amazing..."

He smiles, "I'm glad."

"I make you feel amazing though too of course?"

"Sunshine, you don't even need to try. You make me weak at the knees... always."

His voice was so husky it made me feel all gooey inside.

"Good. Because you give me the same feeling."

He's grinning at me so beautifully now, and he leans into kiss me again. But a soft peck, then a peck on my cheek, then a peck on my jaw, then on my upper neck line, then one more further down until...

….he makes me moan like never before.

He bites into the edge of my neck, between the bottom part and the shoulder blade.

"Uhhhhh Chad..."

He keeps kissing on the graze he makes, nibbling then licking and pecking.

I am going to hit my point of ecstasy.

And god the next thing he might do will throw me off the end of this daze of affection.

He then unwraps his mouth from my neck and looks back at me.

He caresses my cheek with the tip of his fingers.

"You don't know how perfect you are, do you?"

How can he call me perfect? I'm not. He really does not know how not perfect I am.

"Oh... stop it."

"No really Sonny, I think you're perfect."

"No one's perfect Chad."

"Well, I think you are. As in the sense you're perfect for me."

I twitch my face and pretend to think, "Hmmm okay well when you put it like that..."

He chuckles and pulls me closer to him, our chests touching.

"Sonny... do you want to do the honours of taking my pants off?"

I give him a grin, "I can try."

He stands up and I follow his action. I then place my hands on the button off his jeans, and undo it, along with unzipping them. He then pulls them down, and steps out of them... he now only standing in his boxers.

I can't help but bite my lip and look up and down at his gorgeous body.

Chad then gently pushes my chin back up, so I was looking back up at him.

He was giving me a cocky grin, "Sunshine, my face is here... not down there. Don't get ahead of yourself beautiful." He winks at me and I give him a sneary face again.

"Whatever. You love my body just as much as I love yours."

"I doubt that. Your body is far better and... flawless."

"Pfft no it isn't Chad. Don't make me gag."

He chuckles again and he bites his lip. My god... he's the one who's flawless.

I'm pretty sure he was blushing now. He looked like a tomato.

"So... how do you want to do this?"

"I don't care Sonny, whatever way you like." He starts rubbing my arm with his knuckles, staring at me so intently, his eyes sparkling.

"Okay well... I'm guessing you've been with lots of girls?"

He looks away from me then, down at the floor. He stops caressing my arm.

Oh crap, I didn't offend him did I?

"Oh no Chad... I didn't mean it like that."

"No no it's okay Sonny, I get it. You're worried I'm a player."

"Chad no, that wasn't why I was asking. I just thought, that you might have experience... because I have heard you've been with girls."

"Yes but.. Sonny, you can't believe all that. It's actually a load of bullcrap. I've only been with 1 girl before."

Oh great... now I look like a complete and utter bitch.

He must think I don't trust him now or something.

I can't believe I took that judgement so quickly, even though I'd only heard rumours.

"Ahh shit Chad... I'm sorry."

He looks back up at me, "Don't worry Sonny. You didn't know."

"But I still made an assumption! I'll never make a quick judgement like that ever again."

"Well then there's nothing to worry about! It's honestly okay Sonny."

"Good, good... because the last thing I would want to do is offend you."

"You couldn't offend me easily Sonny... you're my sunshine, and god... you're all that matters right now."

I smile at him and plant my lips back on his, my arms wrapping around his neck.

I feel him kiss me back, his hands on my upper back. I can feel him attempt to undo my bra as he kisses me. Surprisely, it comes off after a few seconds. I stop him kissing me for a second to look at him with slight shock. "Hmmm... you did that quick."

"Ha-ha, it bodes well for me that you find that impressive."

Pfft, cocky bastard.

But god... he was so close to touching me.

"Shut up Cooper, just get this thing off from my body."

"It's called a bra Sonny..."

I roll my eyes and slap him gently on the arm.

He fakes being hurt, "That cut me deep Sunshine."

"I couldn't care less Cooper. Just... touch me before I go insane."

His eyes widen when I say that. He really has no idea about my past.

I can't take it anymore, he needs to know.

"Chad... I know what you're thinking."

He frowns slightly, "What do you mean?"

"You widening your eyes... raising your eyebrows... I know you think I'm gentle and innocent."

"But you are Sonny... aren't you?"

"Well, I can be naive sometimes... but not innocent no. I'm not a virgin Chad, I have had sex."

His eyebrows raise once again, "Wow... I didn't think..."

"Yeah I know. It was a mistake though... I was so stupid. And yes, it was with Blake."

"Right. So... he forced you?"

"Well no... but I was reluctant. But I didn't want him thinking I was frigid, so we did it. But a few days after that, he broke up with me. And then that was when I realised he only wanted me so he could say he had sex with me."

Chad looks at me with pity. I can see he didn't like what I just told him.

He wraps his arms round me, giving me a hug.

I hug him back, leaning my head on his shoulder. I sigh heavily.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Chad... I do. Remember we're not having sex yet. Give it a week or so."

"Of course, take your time. I don't want you to force any of this."

"Good, because I'm not."

We let go, and he takes my hands and intertwines them with his.

He looks down at our hands, his facial expression so relaxed.

After a few seconds, he lets go and look back up at me... bringing up his hand to caress my cheek, staring right into my eyes once more. It felt so comforting.

"How can I be so lucky?"

I look away from him, chuckling at that silly line.

"Are all these chat up lines you got from a book?"

He's looking right at me still, "No... they're right from my heart."

I stare back at him, amazed that he could be so unbelievably kind to me.

It was so weird to think that a few months ago, we despised each other.

Well we didn't, but we pretended to.

"Chad... you really are too good to me."

"I'm a bad boy actually..."

I grin, "Really? I'd like to see that..."

He chuckles and he takes one strap off from my shoulder, and then the other. He brings the straps of my bra up my arms, and then flings the bra away. I don't care where it lands because I'm staring at Chad, and he's staring at me.

He's smiling at me that way that makes my stomach do flips.

He takes my hands, and leans in slowly to kiss me. His lips feel more soft this time, like he's taking his time more with me. As the kiss deepens, I let my hands go of his, and simply push myself closer to him, his hands now fondling with my back, my hands wrapped around his neck.

He's still soft though, which I can gather is because of what I just told him.

But I didn't want him to worry about me. I know what I'm doing, I don't need him to be gentle with me. I don't want to be slow about this as he thinks we should. I can't let him think I'm so fragile. Okay sure, I had a bad time with Blake, but I learnt from that, I'm stronger. I'm not so naive and I'm no longer an idiot or vulnerable.

He had to understand, before I go mental.

I break the kiss, and place my hands on his cheeks, and stare at him hard.

"Chad... stop it."

"Stop what? Do you not want me to kiss you?"

"No Chad, of course I want you to kiss me... just stop being soft and gentle! I know you think I'm fragile, but I'm not. I'm just a normal 17, nearly 18 year old girl who knows what she's doing. I'm not a china doll, I'm not a thin wine glass, I'm not a vase, I'm Sonny Monroe. And that means I don't take crap, I can be a bitch and I want ALL of you. Not the gentle you, the Chad that is dying to come out, the Chad that is crazy about me. And right now, I can't see you proving that you are."

He just stared at me, completely speechless.

I crossed my arms, "Now... what are you going to do?"

He wasn't looking at me in shock anymore.  
He looked down at the floor, and then suddenly he picks me up, and I'm off from the ground.

Wait what, what the hell is he doing?

Is he taking me upstairs? Is he really going to...?

I think I've finally got through to him.

This is what I wanted.

"Chad? What are you doing?"

"Giving you what you wanted." He didn't look at him, he just takes me straight up the stairs and he kicks the door open to my bedroom gently, and lays me on to my double bed.

Once he puts me down he gets on top of me, and looks at me with his sparkling eyes for a little split second and then he pressed his lips a little roughly on to mine. He had his arms placed between my body, keeping himself up in the position of a lion or tiger, his legs between mine, with his back and butt straight up, like he was about to pounce.

But that didn't matter, because he's kissing me properly now, we were practically sucking our faces off, our tongues wrestling with one another. I placed my hands around his neck, as we continued to smack our lips against each other, making me want to explode with ecstasy.

"Mmmmm..." I moaned into the kiss, his tongue licking my bottom lip, then after a few seconds returning to play with my tongue.

But not long after, we let go for oxygen. We had probably been going at it for 2 minutes.

But once we do let go, I grab him and turn him over. I'm now on top of him.

He looks at me surprised, "Jeez... you're strong."

I shrug, "or you're just really weak.." I wink at me.

He gasps, "Oh no you're getting it now..."

"Not yet. It's my turn to satisfy you now."

"And how are you going to do that?"

I grin, "you'll see."

I notice for a second, that Chad actually looks slightly scared. But it disappears so quickly, and he's looking at me with a neutral expression.

"I'll try to be gentle Chad..."

He snorts, "You don't need to be gentle with me."

"Hmm... we'll see about that."

I lay my hands on his chest and instead of kissing him, I press my mouth onto his neck and I carefully bite into it, the skin feeling almost slimy on my tongue, but definitely smooth.

I begin to suck on it, and I hear Chad groan a tiny bit. I smile, and swirl my tongue around the sensitive area around his shoulder blade.

Boy, this is going to be fun.


End file.
